Wie man gewisse dunkle Dinge liebt
by Noemia7
Summary: ...So nah, dass wenn Du Deine Augen schließt, ich sofort einschlafe...
1. Prolog

_Liebe Leser_

_Hier habe ich nun begonnen über mein zweites liebstes L__oveinterest zu schreiben und ich hoffe, dass mir der Einstieg damit gelungen ist. Es wird auch zwei andere Originals geben und eine adel__i__ge Vampirfamilie wird in Erscheinung treten. Diese Figuren gehören also alle mir. Einige Figuren und Szenen stammen aus der TvSerie __**The Vampire diaries, **__spielen aber in einer von mir erfunden G__e__schichte.__  
Viel Vergnügen und ich hoffe auf Feeback - Eure Mia Noe_

**Wie man gewisse dunkle Dinge liebt**

…_heimlich, im Stillen und in der Seele…_

**Prolog**

Caroline rennt aus dem Klassenzimmer und direkt in Nick's Arme. „Schon okay, ich bin es…du bist in Sicherheit" Er legt seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und will damit ausdrücken, dass sie leise sein soll. Ric könnte sie hören. Elena ist noch bei ihm und versucht mit dem Vampirjäger zu verhandeln. Aber Nick's Tod scheint für alle sicher zu sein. Plötzlich zittert Caroline und Klaus ist mit einem Satz bei ihr. Er hat sie gefoltert und die Wunde bei der Hand heilt nicht, was höchst unüblich ist. Er dreht sie, so dass er hinter ihr steht und kurz ihren Duft von Sommer und Gras in sich einnimmt. Klaus vernimmt nun niemanden aus dem Klassenzimmer. Er genießt nur kurz den Moment der Nähe und Intimität. Dann nimmt er ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsst sanft ihre Handinnenfläche. Er lächelt und lässt ihre Hand los: „Du gehst jetzt Heim und bleibst dort…ich kümmere mich um Elena!" Caroline nickt und haucht ihn dann einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Danke!" und ist verschwunden. Klaus ist einen Moment unfähig sich zu bewegen, doch dann zeichnet er mit seinen Fingern den Kuss auf seinen Lippen nach.

Und mit einem Schlag spürt er etwas Hartes in seiner Magengegend, er krümmt sich und sieht Ric vor ihm. „Überraschung!", grinst er ihn an und ein weiterer Schlag folgt in den Brustbereich. Und sei es drum, geht Klaus zu Boden, sie hat ihn geküsst, also was kann ihm da noch passieren.

Elena erscheint hinter ihm. „ Wenn ich sterbe, dann stirbst auch du!" Sie schneidet sich die Kehle durch und Alaric stürzt zu ihr. „NEIN!" In der Zeit zieht Klaus den Pflock heraus und erhebt sich. Was soll er ohne den Doppelgänger machen? Er hatte keine Hybriden mehr und das Blut von ihr war knapp. Elena war ein zu impulsiver Mensch, sie denkt nicht nach, sondern handelt.

Alaric wird immer schwächer und schwächer bis er dann Tod zusammen sinkt. Nick rennt so schnell er kann Richtung Villa um seiner Schwester die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

Elena öffnet die Augen und was sie nicht bedacht hat, war, dass Meredith ihr Damon's Blut gegeben hat um eine schnellere Heilung zu erreichen, sollte sie verwundet werden. Es war Abend geworden und er war ihr, als sei die Nacht zu neuem Leben erwacht. Die Farben sind unendlich intensiv, sie hört jemanden sprechen, obwohl sich niemand im Umkreis befindet und sie ist voller Energie und es war ein Geruch von Gewürzen in der Luft, die Elena vorher noch nie wahrgenommen hat. Sie muss zu den Salvatores um sich zu erkundigen wie all dies möglich sein konnte.

Caroline hört ihre Mobilbox ab und Tyler meinte, dass er die Stadt verlassen muss. Er könne nur so ihre Sicherheit gewährleisten. Er war schon wieder einmal ohne Abschied verschwunden. Aber sie hat nicht die Kraft für Tränen und aus diesem Grund lässt sie sich auf dem Bett nieder.

Plötzlich nimmt sie jemanden wahr, jemand ist hier. Es ist Klaus.

Nick's Blick durchdringt Caroline. Sie wendet sich von ihm ab und möchte lieber fort gehen, aber sie muss seinem Blick standhalten, nur dieses eine Mal. Er nimmt ihre Hand und legt sie auf seine Brust. „Geh nicht…" und wieder bleibt sein Blick an Caroline's tiefblauen Augen hängen. Es gibt nur sie…ihn… niemanden...und sie scheinen es in dem Augenblick wahrzunehmen. Das Gefühl, das Gefühl das so viel mehr bedeutet, als sie vermuten.

Er nimmt ihre Hand in seine und zieht sie mit dem ganzen Körper an sich. Seine Hände sind bei ihren Hüften und damit will er ihr ausdrücken, dass er sie bei such spüren will. In diesem Moment, jetzt und nur sie. Leicht berühren seine Lippen ihre Wangen, während ihre Hände halt an seinen Schultern finden. „ Ich werde es nicht bereuen!", haucht er ihr zu und dabei legt er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Caroline lässt sich erst zögernd auf diesen Kuss ein, denn er bedeutet zu viel, eine unumgängliche Veränderung aller beteiligten.

Dann wendet sie sich ab und hebt schützend ihre Hände. Sie will sich von ihm weg drehen, denn was hat dies alles zu bedeutet, für sie…ihn und Tyler?

Konnte sie diese Schuld auf sich nehmen? Konnte sie das Verlangen mit Klaus teilen oder war es unrecht? Sie hält inne und sieht ihn nochmals an. Beide wussten, worauf diese Begegnung hinaus laufen würde. Mit ihrer rechten Hand, streicht sie durch sein Haar und er genießt diese Berührung, denn sie geht voll und ganz von ihr aus, nur von ihr. Er legt seine Stirn auf die ihre und fragt sie still und ohne Worte, ob sie es denn auch fühle? Er hebt seine Stirn, wendet seinen Blick aber nicht von ihr ab. Ihre Wimpern senken sich und Nick fasst es als ein JA auf und dabei sind seine Hände sanft auf ihren Wangen.

Verstohlen glänzt eine Träne aus ihrem linken Augenwinkel und Klaus küsst sie fast zärtlich weg. Und dabei spielen seine Finger mit den ihren und er macht keinen Anschein sie im Entferntesten los zu lassen.

Nun sinken ihre Hände und beide verstehen schweigend, dass es nun an der Zeit war. Er soll gehen, sie nicht mehr begehren, nicht mehr so ansehen. Es ist einfach viel zu irrational, solchen Gefühlen nach zu gehen und beide ahnen, dass sie sich in eine Tief stürzen würden, eine Tiefe, die für niemanden ideal wäre...eine Tiefe die nur einer Illusion gleicht, aber niemals der Realität.

Klaus zieht sie noch einmal an sich und sie findet sich an seiner Brust wieder. „ Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich niemals verlassen werde!", flüstert er in ihr Haar.

Er sieht sie nochmals an. „ Und ich möchte, dass du auch etwas fühlst…so wie ich…" Caroline senkt ihren Blick, denn sie wusste noch keine Antwort, keine Erklärung für all dies. Was soll sie auch dazu sagen? Die Wahrheit ist nun mal, dass er unberechenbar ist und dass sie ihm nicht trauen kann, also was…Sie blickt wieder auf und will ihm etwas entgegnen, doch er war schon verschwunden.

_~Bitte ganz viele Meldungen und __Reviews__! Das würde mich motivieren und auch sehr freuen! bxb Mia Noe_


	2. Kein Blut mehr

_Liebe Leser!_

_Nun beginne ich damit den einzelnen Figuren den Weg in meine Geschichte zu ebnen. Deswegen erfährt ihr diesmal, wer aller dabei sein wird._

_Viel Vergnügen! - Eure Mia Noe  
_

**Kein Blut mehr**

_ohne zu wissen wie oder wann oder von wo_

Klaus schmeißt frustriert seinen Drink gegen die Wand. „Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Nathalia lächelt, denn sie liebt es, wenn ihr Bruder verzweifelt ist. Sie zieht ihren roten Lippenstift nach und sieht auf die Uhr. „Nick, das alles hier ist langweilig! Ich werde mir jetzt frisches Blut gönnen und das solltest du auch. Niemand kann den Doppelgänger wiederherstellen und das weißt du, also beruhige dich. Es waren nicht die Hellsten unter ihnen, das musst du dir doch selbst eingestehen!" Sie küsst ihn links und rechts. „Ich werde abreisen und zurück nach New York, dieses klein Stadtleben ist nicht wirklich meins. Au revoir, Bruder…"

Elena steht vor dem Haus der Salvators. Niemand wird jetzt mit ihr rechnen. Mit einem schnellen Schritt steht sie im Wohnzimmer. Stefan blickt verwundert auf. Kann das denn wahr sein? Elena blickt ihn an. „Elena? Du bist ein…" „Ja!" „Wie kann das sein?" „Meredith…Blut…mehr weiß ich nicht." „Geht es dir gut?" „ Ich wollte das nicht." Stefan weiß sofort was sie meint. „Warum hast du es dann getan?" „Um uns alle zu beschützen!" Sie ist fast den Tränen nah. „Ich werde niemals eine Familie haben werden, nie Kinder und ich lebe jetzt für die Ewigkeit. So soll das alles nicht laufen." Sie zittert und kann sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. „Du hast noch kein Blut zu dir genommen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht…denn dann wäre ich das, was ich nicht sein will." Stefan schweigt einen Moment und wünscht sich seinen Bruder an seiner Seite, der einen genialen Einfall hat und alles wieder zum Besseren wenden kann, aber er ist nicht da. Und ihn trifft die Schuld. „Wer weiß es noch?" „Klaus! Er war dabei und ist dann verschwunden."

Elisabetta steht da und sie weiß, dass etwas passiert ist. Keine Gedanken um sie herum. Was war mit dem Vampirjäger? Was mit Elena? Wo sind sie alle. Sie steht im Pavillon und lauscht, was um sie geschehen ist. _Alaric ist tot! Lisetta, hast du das gehört? Kein Vampirjäger mehr, aber ich weiß nicht, was mit Elena geschehen ist…Klaus ist auch nicht mehr da. Ich finde sonst niemanden. Vielleicht wäre es besser ich fahre nach Hause._

Sie dreht sich um und nickt Damon zu der auf der anderen Straßenseite steht. Er hat es gut verstanden mit der Original zu sprechen, damit es sonst niemand hört. Und wo die Doppelgängerin ist, weiß sie auch nicht. Sie wird zu ihrem Bruder Klaus gehen.

„Elena, bitte tu mir das nicht an. Du musst dich nähren oder sonst…" Er reicht ihr den Blutbeutel. „Nein, lieber sterbe ich jetzt, als ein elendes Leben zu führen. Kein Blut mehr, Stefan, nie mehr wieder!" Er setzt sich neben sie. „ Und ist es denn so ein miserables Leben an meiner Seite? Caroline wurde zu einem menschlichen Vampir, das kannst du doch auch…bitte, nähre dich und wenn nicht um deinetwillen, dann um wenigstens um meine…"

Damon starrt die beiden an und weiß sofort, was los ist. „Euer ernst? Elena als Vampir?" Als Elena ihn an sieht, sieht sie ihm am Waldrand stehen und als er ihre Stirn in ihrem Zimmer küsst. „Du hast mich mehrmals manipuliert!" Damon hält ihrem Blick stand und sagt nichts dagegen. „Wie oft und warum?" „Du hättest es nicht verkraftet!" „Und deswegen hast du meine Erinnerungen gestohlen? Damon, wie konntest du nur!" Er nähert sich ihr: „ Ich würde es immer wieder so machen. Aber ich sage euch eins, ich bin draußen. Du wirst mir nicht die Schuld für deine Verwandlung jemals geben. Trink jetzt Blut oder lass es. Aber solltest du dich für das Vampirdasein entscheiden, war das nicht meine Idee und du kannst mir nicht die Schuld geben, sondern nur dir selbst…" Er klopft auf das Sofa und schnappt sich einen Blutbeutel und verschwindet in sein Zimmer.

Elena ist schockiert von seiner Ansage, denn es scheint als wäre es ihm wirklich egal. Das erste Mal, dass er nichts für sie tat und dabei auch nichts empfand. So musste es sich also anfühlen, im Stich gelassen zu werden und dies musste er immer und immer wieder fühlen, wenn Elena ihm das antat. Und das war schlichtweg gefühllos…

Klaus ist nun zum See gegangen und er hat keinen Plan mehr. Ohne das Blut von Elena kann er keine neuen Hybriden mehr erschaffen. Kein Blut mehr…das ist nun die Ansage. Er ist etwas frustriert, denn wie soll er nun zu neuen Gefährten kommen? Keiner begleitet ihn freiwillig. Er blickt auf und in schnellen Schritten sieht er Caroline zu sich kommen. Die Sonne geht langsam auf, die Welt erwacht und Caroline ist die Verkörperung vom Morgenlicht während eines Sonnenaufgangs.

„Du erinnerst mich an das Tageslicht am Morgen…eine Morgenbrise." Er blickt über den See, der die Bäume wiederspiegelt, als bestünde die Oberfläche nicht aus Wasser sondern Glas. „Als ich zu einem Vampir wurde, war mir das Tageslicht für lange Zeit wiedersagt. Wir wurden nun mal zu Geschöpfe der Nacht. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis uns meine Mutter die Schmuckstücke gegen das Tageslicht entwickelt hat. Und ich habe darunter gelitten, sehr sogar." Er atmet etwas tiefer ein. „ Ich habe die mir am liebsten gewesene Zeit des Tages nicht mehr gesehen und teilweise sogar verloren. Die schönen Töne von Weiß, Orange bis hin zu Rot und mein geliebtes Blau hat sich in pechschwarz verwandelt und niemand wusste, für wie lange. Und da habe ich begonnen mit mir selbst zu hadern, denn was war der Sinn in meinem Dasein, wenn ich keine Farben mehr sah, die ich hätte auf Papier festhalten?" Und nun ruht sein Blick wieder auf ihr. Caroline steht dann aber auf. „ Wieso in alles in der Welt erzählst du mir das? Was versprichst du dir davon?" Sie geht nun auf und ab. „ Du magst mich nicht einmal…denn du magst niemanden. Entweder bedrohst du uns, oder du manipulierst, erpresst oder tötest sogar…aber sonst…keiner kann mit so jemanden befreundet sein. Freunde bleiben meistens aus freien Stücken bei einem. Weil sie einen mögen, so wie die Person ist." Sie geht ein Stück Richtung Auto und dreht sich dann aber nochmals zu ihm um: „ Du bist so klug…aber das, das ist dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Und es wäre so einfach!"

Als sie mit dem Auto weggefahren ist, kann Klaus nicht anders, denn er muss einfach lächeln. Es ist ein seltenes, ehrliches Lächeln, das ihm an der Wasseroberfläche begegnet. Wie schafft sie es nur? Sie schmeißt ihm eine Gemeinheit nach der nächsten an den Kopf und trotzdem ist sie warmherzig und ehrlich, ja ehrlich das ist es, was ihm so fasziniert. Niemand ist ihm gegenüber so ehrlich wie sie, seit er sie kennengelernt hat. Die meisten haben ihn immer nur belogen oder sie spielten ihm ein Theater vor, das er immer schneller aufdecken konnte. Doch Caroline ist da ganz anders. Sie sagt was sie denkt und handelt nach ihrem eigenen Kodex und solche Wesen sind selten und es gibt sie alle Jahrhunderte vielleicht nur einmal und deswegen hat Klaus in ihr etwas wiedergefunden was er für lange Zeit verloren geglaubt hat…Vertrauen…

_~Bitte Review und ein paar Kommentare! bxb Mia Noe  
_


	3. Stille

_Liebe Leser!_

_Hier mein neuestes Kapitel indem die Figuren leicht miteinander verwoben wurden._

_Viel Vergnügen! - Eure Mia Noe  
_

**Stille**

_So nah, dass Deine Hand auf meiner Brust, meine Hand ist,_

Die Nacht ist leise, obwohl sich die Welt gewandelt hat. Elena ein Vampir und Damon hat ihr ganz offensichtlich seine Abneigung gezeigt. Stefan muss es mit ansehen und er leidet, er leidet so sehr wie noch nie in seinem Leben. „Bitte…" Elena liegt jetzt auf der Coach. „Du bist der einzige der geblieben ist und mir zu sieht wie ich sterbe…" Langsam schwindet das Vampirblut aus ihrem Organismus. „Und wenn ich jetzt sterbe, sei es drum. Werde ich es spüren, Stefan?" Er blickt sie besorgt an und nimmt ihre Hand. „ Doch am meisten bereue ich, dass ich es nicht zugelassen habe…ich habe es nicht zugelassen, dass ihr mich beide auf eure einzige Art und Weise liebt." Sie streichelt über Stefan's Wange. „Ich habe ihn so oft und immer mutwillig verletzt. Das hat er nicht verdient." Laufen Tränen über Elena's Wangen. „Niemand hat das!"

Plötzlich steht Elisabetta vor Damon's Bett. _Tu dir das nicht an. Damon, geh hinunter und bitte sie am Leben zu bleiben. Es ist wie in einer Gruft, sie wird nicht mehr lange leben und das willst du nicht. Du bist nur in deinem Stolz getroffen, weil sie deinen Bruder gewählt hat, aber die Karten werden neu gemischt. Damon…_

Er sieht sie an. „Ich kann nicht. Ich müsste sie für die Unendlichkeit mit ihm teilen." Elisabetta setzt sich neben ihn. „Aber du hast noch mich…komm, sei ein Freund!" Sie überreicht ihm einen Blutbeutel. Er nimmt ihn und steht auf. Elisabetta lächelt und will sich in sein Bett legen, doch mit einem Zug hat Damon sie an sich gezogen. „Lisetta, du bist verrückt…" und dann küsst er ihre Lippen sanft und zärtlich und der Kuss endet in dem er seine Stirn auf die ihre legt. „ Dann wird es also bald doch noch einen weiteren Vampir geben."

Klaus sieht zum Mond und er fühlt sich tatsächlich einsam. Er hat niemanden mehr. Keine Familie, keine Brüder, keine Schwestern und keinen Freund. Wobei er mich mehr denn je nach Caroline sehnt. Er wäre so gern bei ihr und würde den Duft von ihrer Haut wahrnehmen. Klaus steht auf und weiß nicht so recht was er mit sich anfangen soll. Daheim sind weder Nathalia, Lisetta, Finn noch Elijah. Sie alle sind geflüchtet, wie üblich. Und sein Morgenlicht? Sein wunderschönes Licht… Sie würde ihn nur wieder weg schicken. Es kommt ihn der reinste Wahnsinn vor, aber warum nicht für einen kurzen Moment wahnsinnig sein? Er fährt zum Stadtpavillon und versucht sie zu finden. Er hat einen Mann manipuliert um die Lichterkette anzustellen und die restlichen Lichter abzudrehen.

„Trink das Blut…um Gotteswillen Elena. Wir brauchen dich und das Vampirsein hat auch gute Seiten und du hast genug Schlechtes für ein Leben bereits erlebt. Ich möchte dass du ein Mitglied unserer Familie wirst." Er öffnet den Beutel. „Es tut mir alles so leid, Damon. Ich habe dir so viel Schmerz bereitet immer und immer wieder." „Das tun Menschen nun mal. Das ist etwas Menschliches." Er nimmt mit seinen Fingern ihre Tränen auf und wischt sie von ihren Wangen weg. „ Das geht schon in Ordnung." Elena lächelt leicht und beginnt vom Blut zu trinken.

Stefan will nun gehen. „Wohin?" Er blickt seinen Bruder an. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung." Damon versteht ihn zuerst nicht. „ Wegen mir wollte sie nicht am Leben bleiben…" Damon macht einen Satz. „ Und deswegen gehst du? Stef, verstehst du nicht was da gerade abgegangen ist?" Stefan senkt seinen Blick. „Sie wollte nicht ihr Menschsein verlieren, sie wollte sich bei mir entschuldigen und ich habe vergeben und das ist alles. Du musst ihr alles beibringen. Sie hat dich gewählt und du bist jetzt ihre Familie, also hilf ihr dabei ein besserer Vampir zu werden, als ich je einer sein werde." Er klopft ihm auf die Schulter und ist auch wieder verschwunden. Stefan geht zur Coach zurück und nimmt Elena in seine Arme. Er wippt sie leicht auf und ab, damit sie spürt, dass sie bei ihrer Verwandlung nicht allein ist.

Damon ist wieder in seinem Zimmer und Elisabetta schließt ihn in ihre Arme. „Sehr nobel…" Er lächelt sein schiefes Lächeln: „Man lernt von der besten!" Er schmiegt sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken und beide bewegen sich langsam zu einer Melodie.

Caroline hat noch ein paar Nachrichten auf Tylers Mobilbox hinterlassen, aber er hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Er ist einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, so als hätte er nie Anteil daran gehabt, als hätte es ihn nicht gegeben. Sie sitzt in ihrem Auto und wischt sich die Tränen mit der Hand weg. Sie wollte doch nur bei ihm sein, wieso hat er sich dagegen entschlossen? Wieso hat er sich nicht mehr gemeldet? Er war wütend, aber doch nicht in dem Ausmaß einfach so still und leise zu verschwinden. Plötzlich sind die Lichter der Stadt erloschen.

„Ich wünschte ich wäre vorher da gewesen. Aber das war ich nicht." Caroline blickt auf, denn es hat den Anschein als meinte er es ernst. Klaus nimmt ihre Hand. „Den letzten Tanz für diese Nacht?" Er zieht sie an sich und bewegt sich im langsamen Walzertackt. Caroline ist immer noch unendlich traurig und doch hat diese Situation etwas Humorvolles. Sie tanzt mit dem gefährlichsten Original der Stadt und hat plötzlich keine Angst mehr. „ Ich werde dich niemals verlassen…" flüstert er ihr zu und dreht sie dann. Sanft liegt wieder seine Hand auf der ihren und er zieht sie wieder an sich. „…und lieben…lieben werde ich dich mein ganzes Leben."

_~Schade eigentlich, immer noch kein Review! Ich hoffe weiter! bxb __Mia Noe  
_


	4. Menschliche Gefühle

_Liebe Leser,_

_Ich habe mein erstes Review seit Monaten bekommen und ich freue mich darüber aus ganzem Herzen. Merci! Hier ein weiteres _Segment_ mit NiColine. _

_Viel Vergnügen! – Eure Mia Noe_

**Menschliche Gefühle**

_Ich liebe Dich,_

_weil ich es nicht anders weiß_

Nick sieht Caroline nochmals an und er kann nicht verstehen, welche Emotionen in ihr vorgehen. Zuerst sagte sie nichts, dann war da ein Lächeln, das verschwand, dann blitzte Angst für einen kurzen Moment auf, aber jetzt? Es sieht so aus als würde sie die Situation überdenken! Klaus merkt, dass er nun chancenlos geworden ist. Er bleibt stehen und für einen kurzen Moment ist er bewegungsunfähig. Ihre Augen schimmern und ihre Lippen erzittern…so als hat sie nun eine seltene Erinnerung vor Augen. Nick will etwas sagen, aber wieso muss er sie überhaupt überzeugen? Was kann er denn noch tun, damit sie ihm einen Wimpernschlag von Aufmerksamkeit schenkt? „Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe…" Nun lässt er sie los und Caroline möchte am liebsten davon laufen, ganz schnell woanders hin, denn das könnte gefährlich enden und zwar für alle. „Und du entgegnest nichts, Love? Du meinst es also auch so?" Caroline legt ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Nick…es sind chaotische Zeiten. Du wirst dich nicht ändern und irgendwann ziehst du weiter und mein geschundenes Herz wird darunter leiden. Ich kann mich nicht darauf einlassen. Die Gefahr zu fallen und sich zu verlieren ist zu hoch. Ein Risiko…" Nun geht sie wirklich, schnell und weit weg. Ohne umzudrehen, denn sie muss zudem stehen, was sie gesagt hat. Nick sagt es leise und niemand würde es vernehmen und doch ist es laut genug, dass sie es versteht. „ Dieses Risiko ist es allemal wert eingegangen zu werden." Caroline bleibt stehen und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „ Und ich bleibe, gebe dir Halt, damit du nicht fällst!" Als sie sich nun doch umdreht, ist Klaus nicht mehr beim Pavillon, die Lichterketten sind erloschen und die Straßenlaternen flackern auf.

Elena erwacht und ist nun endlich das, was sie nie sein wollte. Stefan überreicht ihr noch einen Blutbeutel und sie erschrickt fast, wie gierig sie ihn leert. „ Für die nächste Zeit gehen wir besser in den Wald. Ich zeige dir ein paar Tricks und du musst dich an Hasenblut gewöhnen. Und es ist auch von Vorteil, wenn du zu Beginn nicht über die ersten Menschen herfällst." Elena geht zum Fenster. „ Es wird bald Tag und ich brauche Bonnie…sie muss es jetzt erfahren."

Damon und Elisabetta sind zur Original Villa gefahren. Sie tranken einen Drink mit Blut und gehen auf ihr Zimmer. „ Ich habe Elena noch nicht als Vampir erlebt…" „Wirst du noch. Und was willst du heute machen?" Er schmunzelt und geht zu ihr. „Bei dir sein?" Er hebt sie hoch und lächelt sie an. „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns für heute Zeit nehmen…nur wir beide?"

Bonnie hat den ersten Schock verdaut und macht ihr nun den Ring von Elenas Mutter zu einem Lichtschutz. Die Sonne scheint schon sehr hoch und Elena braucht Tierblut. Als Bonnie ihr den Ring übergibt, umarmt sie ihre Freundin. Stefan und Elena rennen durch den Wald und Elena mag, dass sie nun alles sehen, fühlen und hören kann. Das Hasenblut schmeckt zwar nicht so gut wie das von Menschen, aber man kann sich daran gewöhnen. Stefan hat ihr schon einiges gezeigt und sie ist ihm dankbar, dass er bei ihr ist.

Plötzlich hört sie Damon, aber sie kann ihn noch nicht sehen. Wo ist er?

Damon hält Lisettas Hand und die beiden gehen über die Wiese zum See. „ Der Ring ist aber nicht dein Lichtschutz?" Sie hebt ihr Medaillon. „Die habe ich von Joseph bekommen und der Ring war von meinem Verlobten." Sie setzen sich ans Ufer und schauen über den See. Damon schmiegt seine Arme um sie und legt seine Wange an ihre Stirn. „Unser Time-out…" Er nickt. „ Es ist wunderschön, was ich hier vor mir sehe…" Dabei wendet er seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab. „ Finde ich auch!" und sie schaut zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer. „ Wir sehen aber nicht das Gleiche!", witzelt er weiter. Sie versteht die Anspielung nun und küsst seine Wange. „ Du bist so anders, wenn du meinst du bist unbeobachtet!"

Elena hat nun die beiden am See gefunden. „Du erwartest nichts von mir und so ist es einfacher…" „Sie will doch nur, dass du zu den Guten gehörst." „Aber das tue ich nicht. Ich enttäusche viele immer wieder." Elena blickt auf und konzentriert sich auf das Gespräch. „Das ist nicht wahr, Damon, mich hast du noch nicht enttäuscht." Er dreht sich zu ihr und küsst ihre weichen Lippen sanft. Sie erwidert den Kuss und beide fühlen sich einen Moment frei und unbeschwert. Er küsst sie voller Sehnsucht und auf die Erwartung ihr noch näher zu kommen.

Elena beobachtet diese Szene und ihr wird bewusst, dass sie ihn nun verloren hat. So ehrlich war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er scheint sie zu mögen und sie gibt ihn Halt. Warum hat sie ihm nie eine Chance gegeben? Wieso hat sie seine Gefühle immer nur für ihre Zwecke genutzt?

Stefan sieht, was er nicht sehen will. Er meint er kann es ignorieren und verdrängen. Doch da sind Gefühle. Sie hat viel zu viel Interesse an Damon. Und dieser scheint sie mit jedem Atemzug mehr loszulassen. Es scheint was so, als wäre er der einzige, der weitermacht. Die anderen sind alle auf der Stelle hängen geblieben. Wie lange wird er es aushalten, nicht der Eine für sie zu sein? Er geht zu ihr und nimmt ihre Hand. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig…wir trinken Blut und begeben uns in eine Menschenmenge, das muss auch noch gelernt werden." Es ist Stefans Versuch, sie abzulenken. Vom Schmerz, von Damon und von den nicht abstellbaren, menschlichen Gefühlen.

_~Für Sam: Ich danke dir für dieses liebe Feedback. Es motiviert mich weiter zu schreiben und über NiColine mir Gedanken zu machen. Deine Geschichte über sie ist wunderschön. Du hast es verstanden Nick und Caroline wahrzunehmen, in deinen Szenen festzuhalten, ihre Gefühle widerzuspiegeln und darzustellen. Deswegen hoffe ich sehr, dass ich von dir noch vieles lesen kann. _

_ ~Da es ein wunderbares Gefühl ist ein Review zu bekommen, hoffe ich, dass sich noch eins, zwei dazugesellen! bxb Mia Noe_


	5. Bewusstsein Kompromiss zweier Welten

**Das Bewusstsein -**

**Kompromiss zweier Welten**

_Ich liebe Dich aufrichtig,__  
ohne Komplexität oder Stolz.__  
__  
_

In der Küche sitzt Elena und sie sieht zu Damon auf, als dieser gut gelaunt die Küche betritt. „Morgen!" Elena nimmt einen Kaffee zu sich. „Und?", stellt sie schnippisch fest. „ Ich hatte eine wunderbare Auszeit…" „Ja, eure Auszeit hat man im ganzen Haus gehört!" „Kann sein…" „Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du dich der nächsten Schlampe ohne Eisenkraut an den Hals schmeißt." „Sie ist keine Schlampe und sie musste mich in keiner Weise manipulieren, es war mein freier Wille." Elena verdreht die Augen. „Und außerdem, was geht es dich an?" Er nimmt einen Blutbeutel und lässt ihn in eine Tasse rinnen. „ Habe ich mich einmal gegen deinen Sex mit Stefan mokiert?" „Sie spielt doch nur mit dir…" Damon verrührt das Blut: „ Was du seit wir uns kennen nie getan hast?" „Fein- deine Sache!" Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und geht wieder auf sein Zimmer. „Elena…" „Sie ist eifersüchtig…" Damon überreicht ihr die Tasse. „Espresso mit Blut…ich komme gleich wieder!" Dann ist er wieder in der Küche: „Du hast kein recht dazu…jetzt nicht mehr! Ich gab dir zwei Jahre meines Lebens und jetzt ist es zu spät eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich bin nicht dein, war ich nie, werde ich niemals sein." „Bravo, dann geh doch gleich mit ganz Mystic Falls ins Bett, Lover!" „ Das heißt solange Ms. Gilbert Sex mit meinen Bruder hat, ist alles fein, aber wenn sich ein anderer amüsiert, ist es unfair. Willst du mir das damit sagen, Elena. Du darfst mich immer wieder benutzen, aber wenn es mir mit einer Wahnsinns Frau gut geht, willst du schmollen? Werde erwachsen!" Er geht zur Tür und dreht sich nochmals um: „Weißt du ein Geheimnis? Du siehst nicht nur so aus, sondern du benimmst dich auch immer mehr wie Katarina."

Diese Worte sind wie eine Ohrfeige und Elena dreht sich verletzt weg. Als Damon wieder nach oben verschwunden ist, wischt sie sich Tränen von der Wange. Sie hat ihn verletzt und immer dann schlägt er wie wild um sich, seine Art sich zu schützen und zu überleben.

Stefan wird diese Szene zu bewusst und traurig geht er zu ihr. „ Elena…wenn du mich belügen musst, fein, aber tu mir den Gefallen und hör endlich auf dich selbst zu belügen!"

Später ist Stefan im Grill und trinkt ein paar Kurze. Klaus sieht in amüsiert dabei zu. „Mein Freund, du betrinkst dich am Morgen?" Er bestellt ein Bier. „Du hast mir noch gefehlt. Bitte geh einfach!" „Ist da etwa schon ärger im Paradies, da Elena ein Vampir ist? Ihr habt mir die Tour damit versaut und es beginnt mich ein bisschen zu ärgern. Aber ihr müsst das Problem alleine lösen…" Stefan schmunzelt: „ Was sind wir denn traurig, keine weiteren Kameraden mehr für Klaus? Gibt es denn niemanden mehr? Zu dumm…wirklich idiotisch!" Klaus holt sich ein Messer, er geht zu Stefan und steckt es tief in seinen Rücken, während Stefan nicht ausatmen kann. „Du willst dich über mich lustig machen? Ein paar Zentimeter und dein Wirbelkanal ist durchtrennt." Er verstärckt den Druck auf das Messer. „Dein Mädchen ist auch nicht in sicher. Wenn ich jagen möchte, sie wäre die perfekte Beute. Aber das weißt du sicher…" Er zieht es wieder heraus und Stefan atmet schwer ein. Klaus trinkt sein Bier aus und geht noch einmal auf Stefan zu. „Pass auf, wem du dir zum Feind machen möchtest." Und diesmal sticht er ihm das Messer in seine Brust. „Dieses eine Mal, habe ich dein Herz verfehlt, aber beim nächsten Mal, reiße ich es dir heraus, mein Freund.", und mit diesem Flüstern verlässt er den verletzten Stefan.

Später in der Nacht geht Elena zu Damon. „ Ich kann so nicht mehr weiter machen. Und wenn das nun so bis in alle Ewigkeit geht, dann müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen! Dieses ganze Hin und Her ist anstrengend und es führt zu nichts, also was, was Damon soll ich machen? Sag es mir und ich tue es."

Caroline sitzt beim Park und hört sich Tylers Nachricht an. „ Care…ich komme nicht mehr zurück. Hör auf zu warten…er ist vorbei. So ist es für uns alle am besten und du wirst es mit der Zeit verstehen…In Liebe Tyler." Caroline blickt auf und verharrt Schock. Sie wird Tyler nicht wieder sehen? Sie fühlt sich plötzlich leer und unendlich müde. Es ist zu viel. Alles ohne Tyler?

_Take care  
I've been hurt before  
You may hate me, but I'll remember to love you  
Goodbye  
Don't cry  
You know why  
And it'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything_

Klaus will zu seinem Auto gehen, als er dann Caroline sieht. Sie sieht unendlich traurig aus. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. „Love, was ist los?" Caroline steht sofort auf und will wegrennen, kann sich aber nur umdrehen. „Ich kann nicht...du sollst mich so nicht sehen." Klaus nähert sich ihr an. „ So bin ich nicht…ich bin nicht schwach…" Sie dreht sich nicht zu ihm um. „So menschlich?" Sie beginnt zu weinen und Klaus legt seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Er fährt über ihre Schulterblätter und hinunter zu ihrer Taille. „Es gibt nichts für das du dich zu schämen brauchst!" Mit einem Zug ist sie bei seiner Brust und Tränen fließen auf sein Hemd. Er streicht über ihren Nacken. „Tyler…er kommt nicht mehr zurück…nie mehr." Sie sinkt zu Boden und Klaus stützt sie. „Shshsh." „Ich habe jetzt niemanden mehr…da gibt es niemand mehr. Was soll ich denn noch tun? Wer? Ich bin so müde und ich kann nicht einfach so weiter machen." Klaus wiegt sie leicht hin und her. „ Hast du mich denn vergessen?" Sie blickt auf. „Nick? Wieso bist du nur so in meiner Gegenwart? Niemand kennt dich so wie ich dich kenne…" „So wie du niemanden deine Schwäche zeigen möchtest…so gehen auch meine Emotionen niemanden etwas an. Sie würden es gegen mich wenden." Caroline liegt halb auf Klaus und halb auf dem Boden. Sie ist zu erschöpft um sich zu bewegen. Klaus steht auf und hebt sie hoch. Er trägt sie zu seinem Wagen, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Stirn ruhen lässt. „Love…ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Damon blickt auf und weiß eigentlich nicht was er entgegen soll. „Du hast mich einmal manipuliert und gesagt, dass mich Stefan mehr verdient, weil er der Bessere ist von euch beiden und weißt du was, das stimmt nicht immer. Du bist auch gut…ausgerastet bist du eigentlich nie grundlos. Einmal wegen Katherine_, _dann als du Roses Tod mitansehen musstest… immer wieder, weil ich dich zurück gewiesen habe. Das sind alles Auslöser, für dein verstörtes Verhalten. Jetzt verstehe ich es, aber du hast es mir nie klar gemacht. Ihr beide habt mir nie gesagt, wie viel Menschsein tatsächlich in einem Vampir ist. Es ständig zu kontrollieren, abzustellen oder zu ignorieren ist schwer und alle Gefühle kommen mir auf einmal so verstärkt vor. Ihr hättet mich warnen können, denn dann hätte ich dieses Leiden nicht immer und immer wieder von euch abverlangt. Aber das habt ihr nicht…." Sie will gehen doch Damon hält sie noch einen Augenblick zurück: „Etwas fühlen, etwas leiden, das alles ist immer hin besser, als innerlich leer zu sein und deswegen muss man als Vampir einen Kompromiss eingehen und der heißt nun mal Schmerz zulassen und ihn überwinden, irgendwann wirst du es besser können Elena und du wirst es auch verstehen mit der Zeit…"

Sie dreht sich um und steht plötzlich vor ihm und was ist das? Ein Gefühl? Für Damon und gegen Stefan? Dieser Blick ist unheimlich intensiv, denn es betrifft nur ihn….und sie. Nur ihn? Nach all diesen dunklen Phasen aus Wut, Verdrängung und dem Wandel? Sie legt ihre Lippen auf die seinen und küsst ihn. Zuerst zögerlich, dann bestimmt und zum Schluss hinreisend intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Er braucht sie, denn sie ist sein Barometer. Seine Gefühle, Instinkte und seine Menschlichkeit spielen immer noch mit ihr zusammen und er kann dem kaum ausweichen. Er hält einen Moment inne und sieht sie an, nur sie und ihre Augen. Was jetzt auch immer geschieht, sie zeigt es ihm in ihren Blicken, sie gebraucht keine Worte, nur ein Blick, ein Wimpernschlag und Damon weiß Bescheid. Sie ist für sehr viele Gleichungen, die unbekannte Lösung und doch ahnt sie es nicht. Ob die beiden nun zusammen gehören oder nicht, es geht nicht. Sie haben beide jemanden an ihrer Seite, keiner ist frei und aus diesem Grund lässt Damon Elena los. Er dreht sich weg von ihr und auch sie hat es verstanden. Nicht jetzt…noch nicht und wenn einmal vielleicht, dann nicht so.

~ Ich hoffe nun wieder auf ein Review oder eine Meldung von den Lesern. Mit dem nächsten Teil müsst ihr euch gedulden, da ich nun Prüfungen habe! bxb Mia Noe


	6. Schöne Unruhe

Liebe Leser! Endlich macht die Uni wieder Pause und ich kann mich der Kreativität wieder widmen. Ich finde die TVD Fernsehpause, denn nach dem Seasonfinale, muss ich wissen wie es mit allen und NiColine weitergeht. Und so verbringe ich die TV Pause mit meiner Geschichte. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut auf einen neuen Kommentar und wenn dieser Gast mir mehr über seine Gesichte verraten würde, könnte ich ihn finden und auch seine Sicht über das Interest lesen. Und ich liebe den Namen Nick, deswegen meine erfundene Kombination NiColine…

Viel Vergnügen und ich freue mich immer auf neue Leser! – Eure Mia Noe

**Schöne Unruhe**

_Ich liebe Dich nicht,_

_wo fern Du nur eine Rose wärst_

Klaus und Caroline kommen zu einer Wiese mit wilden Blumen. Sie sind die Nacht hindurch gefahren und der Sonnenaufgang steht kurz bevor. Caroline sieht den dunkel grünen dichten Wald vor sich. „Wir müssen ein Stück gehen…dann sind wir dort." Sie gehen durch den Wald und die Sonnenstrahlen umspielen Caroline Silhouette. Klaus beobachtet sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln und versucht die Distanz beim Gehen zwischen ihnen zu verringern. „ Er wird wieder zurückkommen!" „Woher willst du das wissen?" Er schaut ihr in direkt in die Augen und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Er ist kein Idiot." Sie beschreiten nun den kleinen Anstieg und Caroline lässt nun seine Nähe zu.

Nun kommen sie zu der Anhöhe und die freie Sicht ist atemberaubend. Der Horizont hat alle Farben und der Himmel leuchtet in blassem rot, orange, lindgrün und blau. „ Hier sind die Farben noch in all ihrer Herrlichkeit. Caroline, ich kann mich noch so sehr bemühen wie ich will, aber ich brauche eine Antwort von dir. Alles was ich will, ist nur ein kleiner Teil von dir…ein Gefühl." Er schaut sie an und in seinem Blick wird sein Anliegen noch verstärkt. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Wangen, aber sie kann dem gegenüber nichts äußern. Sie ist in einer Lage, in der sie zwar frei entscheiden kann, aber gefühlsmäßig noch an jemand anderen gebunden ist. „ Ich weiß, dass niemand mir jemand wie dich zugestehen würde, ich kann kein Partner für dich sein und trotzdem möchte ich es. Hier und jetzt und in der Realität. Also geh nicht weg von mir…ich werde bleiben." Er wiederholt die Geste in der er ihre Handinnenfläche küsst. Seine Hand greift nach der ihren, während seine andere Hand ihren Rücken entlang fährt. Caroline richtet ihren Blick auf und sieht ihn fast zärtlich an. Einen Moment schweigt sie und dann nähert sie sich seinem Gesicht und ihre Nasenspitze streicht seine Wange. „Es ist verrückt…wir sind uns in diesem Augenblick so unendlich nah und ich habe dich, Nick, so noch nie erlebt. Ich weiß, was du von mir wissen möchtest. Der Moment ist ziemlich gut gewählt...hier kann uns niemand stören, das Morgenlicht... du und ich…"

Elena ist schon am frühen Morgen aufgestanden und durch die Stadt gejoggt. Sie steht immer noch zwischen den beiden Brüdern und es hat sich an der Lage nichts geändert. Der Blutdurst ist immer noch höchst unangenehm, aber sie konzertiert sich auf Hasen und Eichhörnchen. Als sie zum Salvatorehaus kommt, bleibt sie beim Eingang stehen. „Dann sehen wir uns?" Damon hat eine Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt, während die andere Hand mit ihren Haaren spielen. Elisabetta lächelt und will ins Auto steigen, wo Damon sie aber noch einmal an sich zieht. „Melden! Oder ich werde zu dir kommen." „Nick will irgendetwas mit mir besprechen, aber du kannst vorbei kommen, jeder Zeit." Als sie dann gefahren ist, betritt Elena die Auffahrt. Im nächsten Moment ist so unheimlich wütend auf ihn. Er schläft mit einer anderen und spielt mit ihr. Elena ist von ihrer heftigen Reaktion zunächst überrascht und trotzdem hat er kein Recht. Sie möchte am liebsten bei ihm vorbei gehen, aber er versperrt ihr den Weg. Nun stehen sie da, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen und trotzdem verlangt Damon alles von ihr ab. Hier zu stehen und sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu schauen, um dadurch zu sagen, dass es alles ist, was zwischen ihnen existieren kann und so zu tun, als wäre da trotzdem nichts. „Du hast wohl das Beste aus beiden Welten." Elena will sich das nicht anhören und will weg, doch er hält sie am Arm fest: „ Sag mir, dass ich dir nichts mehr bedeute! Sag mir, dass alles nur eine Lüge war! Und einfach alles zählt nicht mehr für dich…" Nun lässt er sie los, aber er fixiert sie mit seinem Blick. Fast wütend und außer sich, will er um sich schlagen. „Damon!", flüstert Elena und sie blickt traurig zu ihm auf. „Manchmal ist es einfach nicht genug…auch wenn man es sich über alles wünscht" Und nun geht sie doch weg und lässt Damon enttäuscht zurück.

Was kümmert es sie dann noch, dass Tyler sie verlassen hat? Klaus ist ein Mann und Tyler wird immer der Schuljunge bleiben, egal wie oft sie sich gewünscht hat, dass er erwachsen wird. Er ist schon wieder ohne Abschied davon gelaufen. Und sie kann nicht mehr warten und dann steht da dieser Mann vor ihr, der sie mit Bleistift gezeichnet hat, der sie des Öfteren gerettet hat und der sie nun mit seinen haselnussbrauen Augen ansieht, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Zuerst legt Caroline ihre Stirn auf die von Nick. Sie schließt ihre Augen und nimmt seinen Geruch war. Er riecht nach Tabak, Zedern und einem Aftershave. Caroline küsst Klaus Wangen. Dann wartet sie auf seine Reaktion und beginnt schließlich seine Lippen zu berühren. Zuerst ist sie unsicher, aber es fühlt sich richtig an und sie weiß, dass er ihr die Welt zeigen würde, er würde bei ihr bleiben, so wie er es gesagt hat. Caroline lächelt, denn ihr fällt ein Satz vom Verrückten Hutmacher. _"Früher warst Du mehr... mehrer. _Du hast Dein _Me__hr-Sein_ verloren_." _ Sie sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, die dabei das Strahlen der Sonne reflektieren. Klaus bewegt sich keinen Millimeter und auch Caroline steht still. Dies ist nun der vollkommene Augenblick, der Moment, den sich jeder wünscht, die Ruhe vermischt mit der Gelassenheit, wo die Zeit keine Rolle mehr spielt, denn sie teilen gemeinsam die Unendlichkeit.

Nun küsst Klaus sie zurück und seine Hände ruhen auf ihrer Taille, aber er will ihren Körper bei sich spüren und aus diesem Grund lässt er sie nicht los. Aber seine Lippen treffen immer wieder auf die ihren und so vergeht die Zeit langsam. Es ist unwichtig, wie die Zukunft aussieht, was in der Vergangenheit alles war, es ist die Gegenwart in der sie wahrhaftig leben. In seinem Inneren geht es drunter und drüber, er verspürt eine heftige schöne Unruhe und seine Gedanken versanden in einem Chaos und er kann nichts dagegen tun. Er liebt ihre Nähe, ihren Duft und das Spiel mit ihrer Hand.

Elena hat es wieder geschafft, dass Damon frustriert ist, selbst als Vampir ist sie immer noch sie selbst geblieben. Entdeckt man nicht die schlechten menschlichen Eigenschaften mehr und verliert die guten Seiten? Mit seiner Wut könnte er jemand foltern und ihn dann langsam aussaugen. Er will doch nur, dass sie ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, wenn es schon nicht die Liebe sein kann. Aber nicht einmal das schafft sie. Er brüllt: „Gib mir einfach Liebe!" und schmeißt einen Stein gegen die Wand. Damon weiß, dass er völlig desillusioniert ist, denn sie hat sich für Stefan entschieden und alle werden sich immer für seinen Bruder entscheiden, er hat es nun verstanden, es hat eine lange Zeit gedauert, aber so sieht's nun mal aus.

„Gib mir einfach LIEBE!" hört Elena und ist im Flur stehen geblieben. Sie dreht sich einmal um und will zur Tür. Bei der Tür bleibt sie wieder stehen und dreht sich um. Sie ist verwirrt, denn ihr Herz flüstert, dass sie zu ihm gehen soll, aber ihr Verstand weiß, dass es sich um Damon handelt und dieser wird sich niemals ändern. Deswegen verweilt sie lieber bei der Tür und lauscht ihrer inneren Unruhe.

Nick und Caroline gehen gemeinsam den Weg wieder herunter. „Ich glaube das ist wohl Berufsrisiko…" Caroline schüttelt den Kopf: „Man kann das Morden von Menschen nicht so gleichgültig abtun." Er sieht sie an. „Was soll das mit Gleichgültigkeit zu tun haben? Als Mensch hast du dich auch von Tierfleisch ernährt…um zu überleben. Und jetzt…was können wir gegen unseren Blutdurst groß ausrichten? Etwa Synthetisches Blut? Das wären dann Drogen. Ich kann es auch nicht ändern, dass mir manche Menschen wie ein All-you-can-eat-Menü vorkommen?" Caroline grinst, er kann also auch witzig sein, wenn er will. Das Grinsen wird zu einem richtigen Schmunzeln und schließlich endet es in einem Lachanfall. „Es ist wie es ist…" hebt Klaus seine Hände. „Du kannst doch keine Menschen mit einem Running Sushi vergleichen…", lacht Caroline weiter. Sie wischt sich eine Träne von den Wimpern. „Ich danke dir…" Klaus bleibt stehen und sieht sie an. „Ich dachte nicht, dass dieser Tag besser wird, als die letzten Tage, Nick." Nun bleibt er stehen. „Aber du kannst dich selbst doch nicht auf ewig bestrafen, weil es ist deine Natur. Ohne Blut können wir nicht leben und warum haben wir nicht eine Chance verdient? Jeder verdient es doch zu leben oder nicht?" „Ich werde das nie haben…diese Gleichgültigkeit am Töten." „Love lass uns zurück fahren. In ein paar Wochen, werde ich der Gastgeber für eine Cocktail Party sein, wenn du kommst sehe ich, das als deine Zustimmung. Also deine Entscheidung…"

~ Für SunSun: Ich danke dir herzlich für deinen tollen Kommentar. Du musst mir deine Seite nochmals angeben oder sende mir den Link bei Twitter: Noεmια, gleicher Name wie hier. Hier werden keine fremden Seiten gezeigt. Nun zum Inhaltlichen: Ich finde es spricht nichts gegen mehr sexy weibliche Orignals, da sie bei in meinem Kopf aussehen wie Nathalie Portman und Mía Maestro, aber leider gibt es die nicht in der Serie und sie sind nicht die Mains. Leider sind Reviews für mich hier selten, daher eine willkommene Freude! Und wenn ich weiß wo du schreibst, lese ich auch gerne deine Sachen.

~ Wieder eine Motivation um mir weitere Gedanken über NiColine und Delena zu machen, spannend! bxb Mia Noe


	7. Ich sehe mich – durch deine Augen

_Liebe Leser! Als Intro habe ich das wunderschöne Gedicht ‚ I do not love you' von __Pablo Neruda genommen, da ich finde er ist einer der besten Poeten des 20. Jahrhunderts._

_- Eure Mía Noe_

_**Ich sehe mich – durch deine Augen**_

_Ich liebe dich_

_aus Salz, Topas oder Nelkenpfeil,_

_die das Feuer verbreiten._

Nik betrachtet sich im Spiegel und sein Anzug passt. Heute Abend ist die Cocktail Party und er hat schon all seine Angestellten manipuliert, damit sie seine Villa herrichten. Etwas genervt nimmt er sich ein Handgelenk einer Frau des Caterings. Leicht und langsam rinnt ihr Blut in seinen Körper. Er muss genährt sein für den heutigen Abend, denn sonst wären die Menschen aus Mystik Falls, seine Gäste nicht sicher. Obwohl wie dumm sind diese noblen Bürger überhaupt, sich freiwillig in eine Villa voller Vampire zugegeben? Aber Unwissenheit beschützt vor Leichtsinn, sie wissen nun mal nicht, wer er wirklich ist. Das weiß niemand, außer einer. Und wenn sie nicht kommt, muss er es respektieren, denn manipulieren will er sie nicht. Es wäre zu einfach jemanden für Sex zu manipulieren, ehrliche Gefühle da schon sind komplexer.

Dies ist für Elena als Vampir die erste Feierlichkeit und sie fühlt sich wie damals, als sie zum ersten Mal auf einem Ball war. Sie trägt ein moccabraunes, kurzes Kleid und ihre Haare sind leicht festgesteckt. Als Schmuck trägt sie nur die schöne Kette von Stefan, die aber schon lange kein Eisenkraut mehr enthält. Als sich die Tür öffnet, fällt ihr erster Blick zu Damon, was sie etwas überraschte, denn sie hielt eigentlich Ausschau nach Stefan, der ihr Begleiter ist. Damon sieht sie intensiv an, wendet dann aber seinen Blick ab, als Elisabetta die Treppe herunter kommt. Sie trägt ein kleines Schwarzes und kommt Noε langsam auf Damon zu. Ihr Haar trägt sie offen und mit einigen Locken. Sie sieht sexy aus und stahlt Macht aus was Damon sofort fasziniert. Elena hat nun keine Chance mehr Damons Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber Stefan reicht ihr seinen Arm, den sie dankend annimmt.

Nik nimmt nervös wieder einen Drink zu sich, denn sie ist noch nicht gekommen. Heißt das sie hat kein Interesse? Nach all seinem Werben und den deutlichen Momenten, wo er ihr alles gestanden hat? Über sich und seine Vergangenheit? Waren all diese Begegnungen nur ein Schein?Noε

Während des Tanzes sucht Elena den Raum nach Damon ab. Aber dieser scheint mit Elisabetta in einem Zimmer verschwunden zu sein. Wie so oft, stellt Elena verärgert fest. Sie muss aber ihre Gefühle unterdrücken, denn sonst würde sie den Partner an ihrer Seite am heutigen Abend verletzen.

Plötzlich öffnet sich wieder die Tür und sie ist da. Nik hat es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten. Im einen Augenblick ist er noch im Gespräch mit Bürgermeisterin Lockwood, doch in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden hat er nur noch Augen für sie. Sie trägt ein geschwungenes, hell-zitronengelbes Kleid kombiniert mit ihrem schönen offenen Haar. Sie erstrahlt in seinen Lieblingsfarben. Ob sie es mit Absicht für ihn gewählt hat? „Entschuldigen Sie mich…" beginnt er sich durch die Menge zu begeben.

_I see you__  
I see you__  
Walking through a dream__  
I see you__  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life__  
Now I live through you and you through me _Noε

_Enchanting__  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends__  
I see me through your eyes__  
_

Endlich treffen sich ihr Blicke…doch was ist das? Unsicherheit? Nik lächelt, denn seine Anwesenheit macht sie offensichtlich nervös, was eine echte, menschliche Reaktion ist! Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, dass er solche Gefühle in einem Vampir weckte. Meist spürte er Angst oder Verzweiflung bei seinem Gegenüber, aber niemals angenehme Gefühle. Als er dann vor ihr steht, kann er nichts erwidern, es fällt ihm sogar schwer sich zu beherrschen, aber er reicht ihr seine Hand und zieht sich zum Tanz an sich. Nach dem Ende des Jazzstückes beugt er sie leicht nach unten, während er seine Wange an die ihre legt. „Willst du mich also immer noch bei dir haben?", bricht Caroline das Schweigen. Nun verändert seine Hand den Griff und nimmt schließlich ihre Hand in die Seine. Er führt sie quer durch den ganzen Saal nach oben in sein Gemach.

_Living through life flying high__  
Your life shines the way into paradise__  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice__  
I live through your love__  
You teach me how to see_ Noεmια

Nun steht sie vor ihm und wird leicht von dem Licht aus dem Garten beleuchtet. Nik lässt seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und er zieht sie an sich. Er beginnt ihren Hals zu küssen und er wird immer mehr erregt. Mit schnellen Schritten begeben sie sich zum Bett, wo Caroline sich auf ihn setzt. Schnell sind sie ihre Kleidungsstücke los und Caroline will sich eilig und leidenschaftlich dem Moment hingeben. Doch plötzlich setzt sich Nik auf und hält inne. Er sieht sie an und legt seine Hand auf ihrer Wange ab, bis sein Finger ihre Lippe nachzeichnet. Und da ist es wieder… ihre entzückende Unsicherheit. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Liebes…" Er wechselt die Position und begibt sie nun unter sich. Er beginnt langsam ihre Lippen zu küssen und sie lässt sich darauf ein. Caroline ist diese Art nicht gewöhnt, denn mit Tyler war der Sex immer rasant und leidenschaftlich. Es gibt nun keinen Raum zwischen ihnen und es entsteht ein Gefühl, was sie noch nie erlebt hat. Diese Intimität und Nähe zwischen den Beiden ist einmalig und Nik berührt sie nicht wie ein Vampir, nein, er berührt sie so sanft wie es nur ein Mensch tun kann. Noε

Elena ist nach draußen gegangen um der Menschenmasse zu entgehen und da steht Damon. Er genießt die Ruhe und Einsamkeit und sie kann dem Drang nicht entkommen auf ihn zu zugehen. Sie weiß nicht, ob er sie bemerkt hat, aber was bemerken Vampire denn nicht? Sie umarmt ihn von hinten und lässt ihre Wange auf seinem Rücken ruhen. Damon bewegt sich kaum, nimmt dann aber ihre Hände auf seine Brust und neigt seinen Kopf zu ihr.

_All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends  
I see me through your eyes  
Living through life flying high_

To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not envision  
All the colours of love and of life ever more

Evermore

I see you  
I see you

"Ich weiß genau wie traurig es ist wenn man sich versteckt, vor etwas das man gerne möchte.", flüstert er Elena zu. Sie schließt ihre Augen und murmelt nur: „Lass uns einfach vor der Welt noch etwas länger verstecken…" Er dreht sich nun zu ihr und lässt ihren Körper in seinen Armen verweilen, gemeinsam bewegen sie sich leicht Hin und Her. Ihre Wangen spüren seine Brust an sich und es scheint niemand sonst zu geben. Plötzlich hört man ein Klatschen und sie öffnet ihre Augen. Damon sieht den Auslöser. Als sie ihn ansieht, spricht sein Blick bände und sie weiß, dass sie ihn nun loslassen und gehen muss. Zu schön, war der Augenblick im fremden Universum. „Ich danke dir…", haucht sie ihm noch zu und er nickt leicht.

Doch dann verfolgt sie Stefan durch den Saal.

- Ich musste Dinge umschreiben, da ich meine eigenen Worte an andere Stelle, auf einer anderen Seite wieder gefunden habe. Ich will nicht, dass sich jemand wie bei einem Buffet bedient und meinen Konstruktivismus stehlt. Sollte ich es jemals wieder irgendwo wieder entdecken, dann werde ich Maßnahmen ergreifen! Keine Entschuldigung, keine Mail, keinen Kommentar und nicht einmal ein Review war ich dieser Person wert, aber gestohlen hat sie es trotzdem, feige und anonym. Ich weiß, dass es das Netz erleichtert, aber man sieht auch was es Guttenberg gebracht hat. Es ist äußerst peinlich für einen Politiker und alle anderen die es nötig haben. Wer keine eigenen Ideen hat, soll sich nicht als Autor verkaufen. Da ich studiere, kenne ich Suchprogramme die ein Plagiat finden und alles was einmal im Netzt ist, wird dort auch bleiben!

- An dieser Stelle freue ich mich aber wie immer auf ein liebes Review! h& k Mía Noe


	8. Das folgende Tageslicht

_Liebe Leser! __In diesem Kapitel werde sich einige über ihre wahren Gefühle klar…_

_- Eure Mí__a __Noe_

**Das darauf folgende Tageslicht **

„Jetzt renn doch nicht so!", versucht Elena Stefan einzuholen. Als sie dann im Haus angelangt sind, öffnet Stefan hastig einen Blutbeutel. Elena wendet sich leicht genervt ab und sieht ihn dann doch wieder an. „ Was ist los?" Auch dazu hat Stefan nicht das Geringste zu sagen. Er schweigt und trinkt das Blut. Elena nähert sich ihm, wobei ihre Finger leicht seinen Handrücken berühren. „Was ist los, Stefan?", flüstert sie. Er legt den Blutbeutel in die Spüle und sein Blick richtet sich auf sie. Plötzlich packt er sie, vermindert die Instanz und drückt sie leicht gegen die Wand. Er sieht sie noch einmal fordern an, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsst. So hatte Stefan sie noch nie geküsst, obwohl ihr seine Lippen nicht fremd sind. Sie spürt sein Verlangen, seine Leidenschaft aber auch etwas anderes, etwas womit sie bei ihm nicht gerechnet hat und das war Verzweiflung.

„ Das ist es…nur das.", lässt er sie los. Mehr muss er auch gar nicht sagen, denn Elena wird die Situation mit einem Schlag bewusst. Sie steht zwischen den Beiden und das wollte sie niemals. Sie will nicht wie sie sein, die Bruder, ihre Retter gegeneinander ausspielend. Einmal den anderen küssen, aber den anderen begehren. Und auch er weiß es. Stefan musste es nicht einmal aussprechen. Auch wenn er versucht Herr der Lage zu sein, er ist es nicht. Und schon wieder ist eine unüberbrückbare Distanz zwischen ihnen, was Elena eigentlich nie haben wollte. „Ihr könnt mich vor der Stadt so lange demütigen, wie ihr wollt…nur macht eins nicht!", spricht er seine Gedanken aus. „…verkauft mich nicht für dumm!" „Wieso? Was meinst du?" „ Ich kann hier den Babysitter spielen. Mit dir durch den Wald jagen, dir zeigen wie man den Blutdurst reguliert, aber es ist dir nicht einmal aufgefallen…" Elena blickt auf. „Es ist nun neun Wochen her, Elena!", flüstert er wütend. Elena hebt die Hände: „Was ist neun Wochen her?" „ Dass DU dich für MICH entschieden hast!", schreit er. Elena's Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. „ Hör auf zu heulen! Du bist nicht derjenige der ständig hintergangen wird! Du hast keinen Grund zu heulen!" Sie will ihm über das Gesicht streichen, doch ihre Hand prallt ab. „Und weißt du noch was viel schlimmer ist?" Elena wagt es nicht ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Von mir lässt du dir alles zeigen….", wendet er sich ab. Er geht zum Fenster und atmet leicht aus. „…doch nur von IHM lässt du dich berühren." Er hat es nur leise ausgesprochen und doch trifft es Elena wie ein harter Schlag, mitten ins Gesicht, denn es ist wahr. Sie steht auf und ist in einer Sekunde bei ihm. Sie will ihn trösten, ihm den Schmerz nehmen und deswegen umarmt sie ihn. So fest und zärtlich wie es nur geht. „Und nun bin ich müde, Elena, so unendlich müde.", flüstert er ihn ihr Haar. „…deswegen gehe ich!", fährt er durch ihr Haar und streichelt sanft über ihre Wangen. „ Das ist im Moment das Beste für uns alle, ich hätte es schon eher tun sollen.", drückt er ihr noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann ist er verschwunden und Elena sinkt wieder zum Boden. Als sie die Tür hört, ruft sie ihm noch verzweifelt hinterher. „ Stefan?! STEF!", doch weg ist er.

Damon wacht mit einem lauten Geschrei auf. Lisetta zieht sich den Morgenmantel an. „Bleib hier!" und als sie die Treppe herunter kommt, wird sie schon in den Streit gezogen. „Elisabetta schläft mit dem verrückten Salvatore und niemanden kümmert es!" Esther dreht sich zu ihrem Sohn. „Niklas, Damon…ist keine unbekannte Neugeborene. Deine Puppe ist ein Frischling. Eine Prostituierte, wenn du es so haben willst." „Mutter! Das ist Blödsinn!" „Du demütigst uns in der gesamten Vampirwelt, da du uns in Kisten legst und unser Körper schändest, indem du mit ihnen durch die Welt gondelst. Und als sei das nicht genug, jetzt hurst du noch herum, als gebe es kein Morgen!" Caroline hat ihre Sachen gepackt und will so schnell wie möglich die Villa verlassen. Als sie eilig die Treppe hinab rennt, hält Nik sie fest. „Es gibt nichts für was wir uns zu schämen brauchen!", nimmt er ihre Hand in die seine. Esther ist aber noch nicht fertig. „Mädchen, pack ganz schnell dein Täschchen und verschwinde! Jetzt!" Caroline sieht Nik an und ihr Blick sagt ihm, dass es schon in Ordnung sei. „ Und jetzt gehst du. Du verlässt augenblicklich mein Haus!" Lisetta sieht ihn auf die Art, das- kann- jetzt- interessant werden an. „ Dein Haus, Niklas?" „ Wer sich so meinen eingeladenen Gästen gegenüber benimmt, hat hier nichts verloren!" „ Das wird dir leid tun", zischt seine Mutter noch. Caroline zieht ihn fast zu schnell mit sich. „ Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen! Ich bin eben nicht diese Sorte von Mädchen." „Das ist absurd!" Caroline setzt sich in ihren Wagen. „ Mich stellt man nicht gerne seiner Familie vor, ich habe da meine Erfahrungen!" Sie öffnet das Fenster und Klaus beugt sich zu ihr. „ Du schuldest mir noch etwas…" Caroline blickt verwirrt auf. „ Ein Aufwachen ganz ohne Drama…", lächelt er mit seinen Augen. Nun lächelt sie zurück und küsst ihn. „ Wir sehen uns, Süße!" verabschiedet er sich.

Damon und Lisetta sitzen in der Küche. „War das so klug, Bruder?" „Sie hat mein Mädchen gedemütigt!" „Du kennst doch Mutter!", schenkt sie sich einen Kaffee an. „Sie war zu lange in der Box! Ihre Werte und Normen sind veraltet und das ist zum Teil deine Schuld." Sie reicht Damon den Kaffee. „Und mich damit reinzuziehen!", schüttelt Damon den Kopf. „Mich als Hurenbock darzustellen! Hast du Natalia's Twitterseite gelesen, sie schläft mit halb Manhattan!" Lisetta grinst: „ Auch das haben wir dir zu verdanken, du hast ihre Libido zu lange schlummern lassen…" und dabei berühren sich sanft ihre und Damon's Nasenspitzen. „Elisabetta! Mir kommt noch der Kaffee hoch, wenn ich an die Libido meiner Schwester denke und das am Morgen!" Damon schnappt sich seine Jacke. „ Nichts für ungut, ihr Originals habt einen Knall!" Er küsst sie schnell und ist dann verschwunden. „Und wie lange wird das noch laufen?", nimmt Klaus Blut zu sich. Lisetta blickt Damon nach. „Ich weiß es nicht, es gibt kaum einen Moment in seinen Gedanken, der sich nicht um sie dreht…."

- An dieser Stelle freue ich mich aber wie immer auf einen neuen Kommentar! h& k Mía Noe


	9. Unbewusste Lügen

_Liebe Leser! __Wie gut kennen wir eigentlich, den Menschen dem wir unser Herz schenken? Was passiert, wenn wir begreifen, dass nicht genug ist, jemanden nur zu lieben und dass unser Herz für jemand ganz anderen schlägt? Riskiert man dann den Sprung ins Ungewisse…_

_- Eure Mía Noe_

**Ein unaufrichtiger Beschluss**

Als Damon Daheim ankommt, findet er ein Schlachtfeld vor. Niemand ist da, aber in der Küche liegen angebrauchte Blutbeutel und zerbrochenes Geschirr am Boden. Es sieht aber nicht nach einem Kampf aus. Was auch immer hier passiert ist, es muss einen größeren Streit gegeben haben. Damon stillt seinen Durst und geht durch das Haus. Stefan ist nicht hier, denn wäre es so, hätte er sich schon längst eine Standpauke anhören können. Wo ist er also? Als er sich konzentriert und lauscht, vernimmt er ein leises Schluchzen. Er wartet einen Augenblick, denn er ist noch nicht bereit für ein weiteres Drama und doch weiß er, dass er sich dem stellen muss.

Stefan hat sich eine Menge Geld abgehoben und ist bereit die Stadt zu verlassen. Er will es sich nicht mehr länger ansehen und versteht auch nicht warum er es so lange getan hat. War das die Art menschlichen Masochismus als Vampir über sich ergehen zu lassen? Im Grill trifft er auf zwei unbekannte Männer und weiß, dass es sich nur um Klaus Gefolge handeln kann. „Neue Hybriden?!", setzt er sich zu Klaus. „Die Letzten wenn du es genau wissen willst…" Er stellt den Jüngeren als Ethan vor und den anderen als Ryan. Klaus trinkt seinen Scotch fertig. Die Drei wollen gehen, aber er bleibt noch kurz bei Stefan. „Kannst du mir einen Grund liefern, warum ich eure Schülerin noch am Leben lassen soll?", flüstert er drohend. Klaus überlegt einen Moment. „Hm…mir fehlt keiner ein! Sie ist lästig und macht einen auf moralische Katarina." Nun geht er zur Tür und halt noch einmal inne: "Oder vielleicht wäre es doch interessant, was Katarina von dem Ganz hält? Wer würde denn das Duell gewinnen, was meinst du, Kamerad?" Klaus kann immer noch vorzügliche Fallen aufstellen und damit Drohungen wahr machen. Hat Stefan dann überhaupt noch eine Wahl? Kann er seine Familie allein in diese Falle tappen lassen?

Damon geht nun in Elenas Zimmer und sieht sie zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett. Mit einem Satz springt er in ihr Bett und richtet sich auf. Sie hat ihn zwar gehört, ignoriert ihn aber völlig. Sanft streicht er über ihre Stirn. „Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass die Salvatorbrüder keine deiner Tränen auf Dauer wert sind?" Elena blickt nun auf. „Ich will das alles nicht! Wieso kann es nicht so sein, wie früher? Ich wollte nie dieses Leben und jetzt dauert es bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und es wird nicht besser, es wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Keiner ist mehr mit dem anderen befreundet, alle schreien sich an. Und das Schlimme, ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich bin jetzt zwar übermenschlich und doch so unendlich hilflos. Stefan wollte Antworten. Er sieht mich an und ich entgegne nichts, denn alles was er sagt, ist wahr." Damon reicht ihr ein Taschentuch und kramt in seiner Hosentasche nach einer kürzeren Taschenbuchausgabe von „Vom Winde verweht". Er blättert darin und entgegnet: „Endlich haderst du einmal mit dem Leben…also mach nur weiter und wenn du eine Lösung fürs Vampirdasein gefunden hast, lass es mich wissen…" Elena verdreht die Augen. Nach einer Weile beginnt Damon mit verstellter Stimme vorzulesen: „Oh Rhett!" – „Oh Scarlett!" –„ Rhett…" Dann macht Damon einen theatralischen Seufzer. " „ Rhett, lass uns den Yankees in den Arsch treten, heiraten und viele viele Babys machen!" – „Wenn du mir zeigst wie das mit den Babys geht, Scarlett!" Elena sieht ihn an und muss lächeln. „Über den ganzen Rotz erscheint ein Lächeln, himmlisch!" „Idiot…", haut sie Damon auf die Brust. „He! Gilbert, versau mir nicht mein frisches Hemd!" Sie bleiben so liegen, bis Elena das Schweigen bricht. „Wieso magst du diesen kitschigen Roman überhaupt? Der ist so gar nicht wie du…" Damon sieht sie und denkt kurz nach. „Vielleicht weil er mich daran erinnert, wie das Leben früher war…so eine Art Erinnerung an längst Vergessenes. Und mir ist eigentlich nichts geblieben. Die Menschen sind tot, die Zeit hat sich verändert, Kathrine's Liebe war nie real und mein Bruder hasst mich. Und früher war das anders…" Er zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht aus dem Fenster. „Das Leben war damals leichter!"

Wo mag Elena nun sein? Stefan schaut noch einmal zu seinem Haus, denn irgendwo da drin ist sie. Er geht zum Wagen und blickt noch ein letztes Mal um. Er hat sich entschieden, dass Klaus nicht mehr sein Problem ist und dass Elena sicher ist. Damon wird dafür sorgen. Und Elena muss lernen allein als Vampir klarzukommen, denn im Moment war sie einfach nicht bereit für ihn und seine Liebe.

Klaus steht neben der Hexe und sieht sie fragend an. „Esther ist zu mächtig! Wie willst du allein gegen sie ankommen?", gibt Naoeem. „Du bist eine ausgezeichnete Hexe mit deiner Hilfe?" „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mit einer Orignialhexe aufnehmen kann. „Sagen wir es so, du musst sie nur schwächen. Töten werde ich sie selbst."

Am nächsten Morgen hat Elena sich etwas beruhigt und sie macht sich einen Kaffee und auf den Bagel verteilt sie etwas Blut. „Man gewöhnt sich daran!", begrüßt sie Caroline. Seit Elena's Verwandlung haben sie kaum noch miteinander gesprochen. Sie umarmen sich und nehmen Platz. Elena reicht ihr einen Kaffee. „Im Moment schmeckt mir menschliches Blut genauso gut wie Schokolade und ich kann es wirklich mit allem kombinieren. Und leider habe ich null Lust auf Tierblut." Caroline nickt und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ja, das ist der Beginn. Aber irgendwann magst du das von Tieren auch. Die Eichhörnchen haben mehr weiße Blutkörperchen, was auch angenehm ist…" Sie sehen sich an und beginnen zu lachen. Die Situation hat eine Art Slapstick Humor. „Sag, wie geht es dir Elena? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickt und legt ihre Hand auf die von Caroline. "Zwischen uns ist alles gut!" "Du bist wegen mir zum Vampir geworden, da ich einfach abgehauen bin und dich allein gelassen habe." „Du weißt Care, dass ich dich immer beschützen werde! Dich trifft keine Schuld." Sie leeren ihren Kaffee und Caroline gibt ihre Fehler zu. „Ich habe dich immer wegen deinen Gefühlen zu Damon nur verurteilt und dich als Heuchlerin dargestellt, aber Elena weißt du was, vielleicht hast du einfach die falsche Wahl getroffen?!" Sie blickt Elena an. „Vielleicht sind wir beide unaufrichtig zu uns selbst? Wir wollen etwas ganz anderes und handeln auch immer danach. Ich denke nicht, dass Stefan der Eine für dich ist und bei mir ist es ganz sicher Tyler nicht…aber wie sagt man ‚Irren ist menschlich' und wir beide waren damals Menschen, als beide begonnen haben mehr für uns zu sein." Caroline sieht sie an. „Ich weiß, miese Entschuldigung, aber so ist es nun mal." „Und auf wem fällt dann deine Wahl?" „Das ist es ja. Endlich verstehe ich, was es für einen Reiz hat, den üblen Kerl zu lieben." Sie wartet einen Moment und atmet dann aus. „Klaus…wir hatten Sex!" Elena wundert sich kurz. "Er ist ein gefährlicher Massenmörder, das ist dir klar oder?" „ So wie Damon…", gibt Caroline zu bedenken. „Und beide haben eine Gemeinsamkeit…sie sind ältere Vampire!" "Naja, Klaus ist der ein…der Original, das ist ein Unterschied….aber wie war der Sex?", schenkt Elena den Beiden Kaffee nach. Caroline öffnet einen Blutbeutel und verrührt ihn im Kaffee. „Das ist es ja…ich habe so was noch nie erlebt. Er war da so anders, sanft, auf eine Art angreifbar, irgendwie verletzlich… so hat ihn noch niemand erlebt. Und glaub mir, ich weiß wie sich guter Sex anfühlt. Ich dachte immer, das mit Tyler kann niemand mehr toppen, bis auf…" „…Klaus!", spricht Elena den Gedanke zu Ende.

-Es ist von Seiten des Lesers sehr Still geworden und ich frage mich, ob euch allen das Fernweh gepackt habt und ihr deswegen keine Zeit habt hier weiterzulesen? h&k Mía Noe


	10. Keine Spielregeln

_Liebe Leser!_

_Nach Monaten veröffentliche ich wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich freue mich schon sehr, dass ich endliche die dritte Season auf Dvd holen kann. Und vielleicht freut ihr euch nun genauso auf dieses neue Kapitel._

_-Eure Mía Noe_

**Keine Spielregeln**

…**..erinnerst du dich nicht?**

Naoeem überreicht Klaus eine Phiole. „Damit kann man die Verbindung zu euch kappen und ihr Blut infizieren." Er hebt die Flüssigkeit gegen das Licht. „Wenn sie geschwächt ist, dann wird sie auch kein Mittel gegen einen Hybrid haben und das ist ein interessanter Wandel." Naoeem nippt an ihrem Weinglas. „Wieso hasst du deine Mutter so sehr?" „ Sie hat meinen Vater auf mich gehetzt und wollte mich immer wieder töten. Wir haben eine schwierige Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung. Aber den Bogen hat sie überspannt als sie meiner Kleinen gedroht hat." Die Hexe erhebt sich und nimmt ihre Tasche. „Ist es diese Neugeborene wirklich wert, dass du deine eigene Mutter opferst?" „Mich kann sie so lange tot sehen wie sie will, aber nicht Caroline…sie muss noch die Welt sehen, selbst wenn dies bedeutet, dass nicht ich sie ihr selbst zeigen kann."

_You were for me that night  
Everything I always dreamt of in life_

Als Elena ins Wohnzimmer kommt, bleibt sie erstarrt stehen. Das kann nicht wahr sein oder doch? Wurde nun das unumgängliche zur Realität? Plötzlich ist Elena durcheinander und fassungslos. Am Sofatisch waren gestern noch Stefans Sachen. Sein Smartphone, sein Geld und das geflächtete schwarze Armband mit dem weißen, runden Stein. Sie hatte es ihm vor einem Jahr zum Beziehungsjubiläum geschenkt. Nun sind all seine Habseligkeiten verschwunden gemeinsam mit ihm. Er hat sie also wirklich verlassen! Für immer? Oder nur um sich neu zu orientieren und damit einen kurzen Moment? War ihre gemeinsame Geschichte nun vergangen? Elena blickt sich um und sie scheint einen Moment sich unbeobachtet zu fühlen, denn ihre Augen sprechen eine andere Sprache und sie füllen sich mit Flüssigkeit.

Damon steht bei der Tür und vernimmt ihren Schmerz. Er will unentdeckt wieder verschwinden, doch kann er das? Es geht ihn genauso etwas an, wie sie, denn er ist sein kleiner Bruder. Er muss auf ihn Acht geben, sich kümmern. Und es ist eine Tatsache, dass es sich um das Mädchen seines Bruders handelt. Mit einem Satz ist er bei ihr und ihr dabei so nahe, dass sie ihn wahrnimmt und dass sie bemerkt, sie ist nicht allein. Jetzt steigen Tränen in Elenas Augen und sie dreht sich, um die Tränen vor Damon zu verbergen. Trotzdem hatte sie ein Zittern in der Stimme, was Damon bemerkt, als sie ihn wegschicken möchte. Verräterisch bahnen sich die Tränen einen Weg über ihre Wangen. Sie weiß nicht, ob er sie sieht, denn er geht noch näher auf sie zu, legt seine Arme um sie, wobei Elena versucht ihre Tränen zu vermindern. Dieser Augenblick ist nichts Neues für die Beiden, den sie haben sich schon unzählige Mal umarmt und sogar geküsst. Dennoch ist da plötzlich ein ganz anderes Gefühl vorhanden und sie fühlt sich auf eine angenehmerweise beschützt. Sie spürt immer noch seine Arme um ihre Schultern und ist dabei überrascht und aufgewühlt zu gleich. Wieso ist es für ihn immer so einfach? Er, der den eigentlichen Trost braucht und verdient, spendet ihn immer so großzügig ihr gegenüber…

In Mystic Falls war gerade ein Festival, das sich mit Kunstwerken aus aller Welt beschäftigt. Die Bürgermeisterin und Sheriff Forbes sind bei den verschiedenen Ausstellungen anwesend. Caroline langweilt sich mit Bonnie und möchte am liebsten ins Grill oder Heim. Als Bonnie sich zu einem Date mit Jeremy verabschiedet, blättert Caroline gelangweilt den Katalog durch. Nach der Beschreibung fehlen ihr noch zwei Räume mit alten Gemälden und sie kann dann endlich das Museum verlassen. Der letzte Raum ist mit Sonne durchflutet und ein einziges Gemälde hängt dort an der Wand. Als Caroline sich mit ihrer Hand schützend gegen die Sonne vor die Wand stellt, traut sie ihren Augen nicht. Auf dem Gemälde sieht man eine geheimnisvoll schmunzelnde Frau. Ihr Körper steht entgegengerichtet dem schwachen Lichtpunkt gegenüber, doch ihr Kopf wendet sich leicht zur Seite. Ihr Gesicht scheint jemand unbekannten zu erblicken und daher rührt ihr Lächeln. Sie scheint auf jemanden zu warten und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist voller Sehnsucht. Am Rand sieht man geschwungene Initialen und als sie den Titel bemerkt, ist ihr alles klar. Die Sonne ist nun vollkommen untergegangen und plötzlich steht Nik neben ihr. „Und Süße, habe ich ‚das Morgenlicht' gut eingefangen?" Sie sieht ihn an und umarmt ihn dann leicht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Kleid an dem Abend so ausgesehen hat?" Er küsst sanft ihre Wangen. „Du weißt schon, dass Vampire eine faszinierend Wahrnehmung haben…." „Ich dachte, dass hier nur Gemälde aus früheren Zeiten ausgestellt werden…." Klaus nimmt sie an der Hand. „Ich bin doch ein alter, hervorragender Künstler oder nicht?", lächelt er mit seinen Augen. Als er sich hinsetzt, nimmt sie auf seinen Schoss Platz und bedeckt sein Gesicht mit ihren Küssen.

_I hear rumors about you  
About all the bad things you do  
But when we were together alone  
_

_I don't care what they say __  
I know what you meant for me that day __  
I just wanted another try __  
I just wanted another night __  
Even if it doesn't seem quite right __  
You meant for me much more __  
Than anyone I've met before __  
_

Nik lässt es mit sich ergehen und küsst sie leidenschaftlich zurück. „Du weißt, dass ich sofort Hier und Jetzt über dich herfallen könnte…" Caroline hält Inne und sieht ihn ernst an. „Meine Mutter ist im Nebenraum!" „Mmh…das könnte durchaus spannend werden!", küsst er aufgeregt weiter. Plötzlich bemerken sie, dass die beiden nicht mehr unter sich sind. „Caroline…wir können geh…", doch Sheriff Forbes spürt nur noch einen Windhauch und merkt, dass sie allein im Ausstellungsraum ist.

_One single night with you little Nik  
Is worth a thousand with anybody  
_

Caroline und Nik halten sich lachend an der Hand und stehen im Stadtgarten. „Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?! Zuerst waren wir noch in Fahrt und dann ist sie allein.", lacht Caroline Nik an. Sie hält seine Hand, während sie ihren anderen Arm glücklich ausstreckt. „ Es ist so ein vollkommender Augenblick, Nik!" Dann sieht sie ihm wieder tief in seine Augen. „Das alles habe ich nur dir zu verdanken und du hast dein Versprechen gehalten, denn du hast mir jetzt schon so viel mehr Welt gezeigt, als ich es hätte je erträumen können…"

_I have no bitterness, my sweet  
I'll never forget this one night thing  
Even tomorrow, another arms  
My heart will stay yours until I die_

Nik zieht sie wieder an sich. „Es ist kein Spiel! Ich habe wahre Gefühle für dich, Liebes!" Sie legt ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und deutet ihm so zu schweigen. „Lass mich es einmal aussprechen und diesen Moment genießen, nicht nur du hast große und ehrliche Worte für mich, sondern auch ich…" Sie haucht ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, der ihn sehr an ihren ersten Kuss erinnert, denn er ist zart und unschuldig. „Ich muss gestehen, es macht mir etwas Angst, was ich hier beginne zu entwickeln, aber es ist wahr. Ich liebe dich, Nik und dies ist erst der Anfang…."

-Ich mag immer noch Kommentare von Lesern und dabei könnt ihr mich auch auf eure Werke

aufmerksam machen! h&k Mía Noe


	11. Am Seeufer

_Liebe Leser!_

_Ich wünsche euch mit zwei neuen Kapiteln Frohe Weihnachten und ein glückliches, neues Jahr 2013!_

_-Eure Mía Noe_

Am Seeufer

…._wo alles begann_

_Hey you can tell the world__  
That you're leaving_

Es ist frühmorgens und Damon geht auf Elisabettas Wunsch zu ihrem Treffpunkt am See. Er weiß nicht was sie will und warum sie ihn gerade jetzt zu sich holt. Dann sieht er sie allein, in einem weinroten Kleid mit ihren wilden, offen Locken. Er sieht sie an und spürt, dass sie traurig ist, aber er weiß den Grund dafür nicht. Elisabetta sieht auf und bemerkt ihn, obwohl er noch unsichtbar war, aber seine Gedanken fahren Achterbahn und er scheint sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Sie weiß was zu tun ist und es wird nicht leicht, war aber eindeutig das Beste für alle Beteiligten. Mit einem Schwung steht er neben ihr und folgt ihrem Blick. Genauso schnell wie er bei ihr war, findet er sich nun wieder in ihren Armen. Sie küsst ihn sanft und liebevoll. „Nun verstehe ich, warum du mich hier haben wolltest…", lächelt er ihr zu. Mittlerweile ist es für ihn zum Natürlichsten der Welt geworden eine Original zu küssen und sie zu lieben. Alles scheint so klar zu sein, denn er mag Lisetta und auch sie scheint ihn ins Herz geschlossen zu haben.

_Stand there and look into my eyes__  
And tell me that all we had were lies__  
Show me that to you it don't count__  
And I'll stand here if you prefer__  
_

Caroline liegt noch im Bett, auf dem Bauch und sie schläft. Nik hat gegenüber Platz genommen und er zeichnet mit Bleistift ihren makellosen Rücken und die sanfte Rundung ihrer Wangenknochen. Ihr blondes Haar ist auf dem Kissen verteilt und er mag den sanften Ton ihres Atems. Zwischen durch trinkt er immer wieder aus einem Blutbeutel und er muss sagen, dass ihm frisches Blut aus einem menschlichen Körper besser schmeckt, aber er versucht es, nicht einmal seiner selbst wegen, vielmehr wegen Caroline. Nach einer Weile scheint sie zu bemerken, dass er sie beobachtet, denn sie murmelt: „Das kann ich gut, nicht wahr? Und ich könnte noch ewig weiterschlafen." Er lässt das Blatt sinken und setzt sich auf das Bett. Seine Fingerkuppen streichen über ihren Rücken und auf Caroline's Lippen bildet sich ein Lächeln. Sie dreht sich zu ihm hin und fährt mit ihrer Hand über seine Wangen. „Du willst weiterschlafen, nicht wahr, Süße?" Und plötzlich ist sie hellwach…

Nach einem langen Kuss löst sich Elisabetta von ihm und sieht Damon direkt in die Augen. Und da war es wieder, ein Schmerz der aufblitzte und Damon weiß nicht, was er bedeutet. Dass es um ihn geht, kann er nur annehmen. Er nimmt sie bei der Hand und will sie mit sich führen. „Komm…Sabeth, lass uns frühstücken gehen!" Sie lässt aber seine Hand los und bleibt stehen. Er dreht sich und schlingt seine Arme um sie. „Was ist los?", küsst er ihre Stirn. „Für das was ich vorhabe, müssen wir hier bleiben, aber irgendwie möchte ich diesen Moment so lange hinaus zögern, wie nur möglich. Wenn er doch nie geschehen müsste, wäre mein Herz jetzt nicht so schwer." Sie setzt sich hin und schaut hinaus auf das Wasser. „Du hast doch auch alles getan um Leid von denen die du liebst abzuhalten, richtig?" Seine Lippen liegen wieder an ihrer Stirn. „Von was sprichst du?" „Von Rose…" „Ich habe dir aber nie von ihr erzählt!" „Du nicht, aber deine Gedanken…" „Ich vergesse immer, dass du eine Gedankenleserin bist." „Meistens ein Nachteil!" „Du durchschaust schneller etwas als andere.", entgegnet er. „Da hast du Recht, aber es hält niemanden auf mich mit seinen Gedanken zu verletzen!"

Nik liegt auf Caroline und er küsst immer wieder ihre Wimpern oder ihre sanften Lippen. „Du musst dir Zeit lassen, Liebes…" Sie blickt ihn irritiert an. „Mit der Ruhe und Gelassenheit schärfen sich die Sinne eines Vampires und seine Wahrnehmung nimmt nochmals mehr wahr, als er es bereits Menschen gegenüber tut. Unsterbliche Wesen können intensiver und leidenschaftlicher lieben, als alle anderen. Es wundert mich, dass Menschen dabei immer so sehr in Hast geraten, obwohl sie es doch genießen könnten. Jeden Moment, denn er ist für sie vergänglich. Sie haben nun mal eine sterbliche Hülle und haben trotzdem keine Zeit füreinander. Das ist doch eine grausame Ironie oder nicht?" „Wieso kommt es mir mit dir dann immer so menschlich vor! Du küsstst mich wie ein Junge…", küsst sie seine Stirn. „Weil es vielleicht meine letzte Menschlichkeit in mir birgt. Ich bin die Summe all dessen was vor mir geschah und nur so kann ich zeigen wer ich bin." Caroline kann darauf nicht antworten, das einzige was sie tun kann, ist ihm durch Gesten zeigen, wie sehr sie diese unbekannte Seite an ihm liebte. Sie dreht ihn unter sich und beginnt seine Brust abwärts zu küssen.

Damon sieht irritiert auf, denn so wie sie es sagte, hatte es fast etwas mit einer Drohung gemein. „Willst du mich töten?" „Möglich, wenn du dann Angst hast!", flüstert sie. Damon schüttelt den Kopf, denn er hat es verstanden. „Was willst du dann? Wieso soll uns niemand begegnen und warum hast du diesen Ort gewählt, der unser Anfang ist?" Sie nimmt seine Hand und küsst die Innenfläche. „Hier war ich seit langem wieder glücklich und ab hier konnte ich dir mein wahres Wesen zeigen. Und aus diesem Grund sollte es auch hier wieder enden. Ich lasse dich frei, du bist nicht mehr an mich gebunden…was du eigentlich auch nie wirklich warst. Du brauchst viel mehr jemanden der weniger wie ich, sondern vielmehr so ist wie du. Dich aufzuhalten und damit deine Zeit zu verschwenden würde mich umbringen…" „Was spielt Zeit für uns für eine Rolle, wir die verdammt sind ewig zu leben?" „ Du hast keinen Grund sie so großzügig mit Nichtigkeiten zu verschwenden…" „Das klingt nach einer Trennung?!", stellt Damon nüchtern fest. „ Du hast mich doch nie geliebt, Damon. Elena gehört dein Herz." „Du bist aber in allen Dingen so anders als sie. Du hast nie gezögert, du hast mich einfach so angenommen wie ich bin. Nie hast du nur Gutes von mir erwartet." Sie streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne weg. „Das tut sie doch auch nicht. Erst durch ihr Vampirsein konnte sie dich verstehen, deinen Schmerz, deinen Kampf. Erst jetzt hat sie dich erkannt."

And spread your wings  
And you can tell them all  
That it's over  
But while you wave goodbye  
I'll be getting closer

Nun versteht Damon, was Elisabetta mit der Verletzung gemeint hat. Seine Gedanken, ihre Gedanken, alle lagen offen da und nur hörbar für sie. Auch Damon kann unendlich grausam sein, wenn er sich nach dem Sex, Elena herbei wünschte. Plötzlich spiegelt sein Blick unendliche Trauer wieder und nun kann er Elisabetta verstehen. Er spielt genauso mit ihren Gefühlen, wie es Elena seit Jahren mit ihm tat, nur in einer schlimmeren Form, denn er tat es mit seinen Gedanken, während seine Worte etwas anderes sprachen. Er steht auf und geht zum Seeufer. „Elisabetta, ich schäme mich!", gesteht er und blickt auf die Wasseroberfläche.

Caroline's Hand spielt mit der seinen und ihre Augen funkeln ihn an. Desto mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbringt, umso mehr verliebt sie sich in Nik. Heute hat sie ihr Versprechen auf ein gemeinsames Aufwachen wahrgemacht und in diesem schönen Hotelzimmer existiert im Moment keine Außenwelt. Sie könnte noch Stunden so bei ihm liegen und alles was vorher war, wird unwichtig. Nik setzt sich auf und betrachtet die nackte Caroline. Alles was er spürt und wahrnimmt ist mit keinem anderen Augenblick vergleichbar und er spürt in seinem Inneren, dass es immer schwieriger wird, mit den Stunden und Tagen die vergehen würden, sich nicht vollkommen in Caroline zu verlieben. „Ich bin jedes Wesen und jedes Ding, dessen Dasein das meine beeinflusste oder von meinem beeinflusst wurde. Ich bin alles, was geschieht, nachdem ich nicht mehr bin, und was nicht geschähe, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre.", erklärt Nik ihr sanft seine Vergangenheit und wie es aussehen würde, wenn ihn jemand eines Tages tötet.

Elisabetta ist sofort bei ihm und nimmt Damon in den Arm. „Tue dir das jetzt nicht an. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und denke an deine Zukunft!" Wütend löst er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und brüllt: „Wieso tust du dann das? Wieso gibst du mir Trost, wenn ich es doch war der dich zum Narren gehalten hat!" „ Damon, Liebster! Ich wusste es. Ich wusste es schon lange und habe mitgespielt. Du hast es nicht allein gemacht, ich habe dir doch geholfen, mich zu betrügen." Nun wendet sie sich ihm wieder zu und hält sein Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie küsst ihn zum Abschied und haucht: „Ti amo Damon…ma non posso" Damon sieht sie zärtlich an: „Ich verstehe nicht….was bedeutet das?" Sie antwortet ihm nicht, sieht ihm aber intensiv in die Augen. „Du wirst unsere gemeinsame Zeit vergessen! Alles was zwischen uns jemals existierte, wird aus deinen Erinnerungen hinfort gespült und alle deine Erinnerungen führen dich nur zur einer. Deine Gefühle sind wahr und aufrichtig und du musst sie dir bewusst machen. Durch sie wirst du besser und du wirst das Beste in dir finden und es in die Welt hinaustragen. Du musst dir selbst wegen Rose's Tod vergeben, Liebling, denn du hast sie von ihrem Leiden befreit, mein Schatz. Wenn sie dir dafür vergeben kann, dann kannst du dir selbst auch vergeben. Und dabei brauchst du mich nicht. Solltest du mich einmal sehen, wirst du lächeln, denn in mir spiegeln sich angenehme Gefühle wie Vertrauen und Freundschaft wieder."

_And I'll stand here if you prefer__  
Yes I'll leave you without a word__  
Without a word__  
Without a word__  
Without a word__  
_

Als Damon auf blickt, befindet er sich am See allein und er weiß weder wie er hergekommen ist, noch was er hier tun wollte. Er hat einen riesigen Hunger und will eigentlich nur noch nach Hause.


	12. Sei meine authentische Liebe

**Sei meine authentische Liebe**

Klaus traut seinen Augen nicht, als er in die Villa kommt. „Was macht ihr hier?" Gian schmeißt ein Messer nach ihm, was seinen Arm streift. „Du erinnerst dich, dass ich mein Ziel nie verpasse?" Ärgerlich schüttelt er seine Hand. „Soll ich dir angenehme Gefühle senden?", spottet Luis. Mit einem Satz springt Klaus und ihn zu und will ihn beißen. „Ein Biss und du gehst jämmerlich zu Grunde! Und ich habe keine Gnade, dir mein Blut zu geben!" Luis würgt nun seinen Hals. „Niklas, spiel dich nicht so auf, denn wir sind in der gleichen Liga. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, hatte ich nie. Ich kann Feinden den Tod vereinfachen, indem ich ihre Gefühle umwandle, aber ich weiß, was ich dir zeigen werde. Ich habe ein Bild im Kopf, was du als letztes sehen wirst, bevor du stirbst.", droht Luis ihm. Klaus lässt von ihm ab. „Caroline…", haucht er ihm zu.

„Elena, du bist ein Vampir!" Sie sieht angespannt an und macht keine Anstalt Damons Zimmer zu verlassen. „Niemand wird sterben." „Guter Witz, aber ich mag es nicht!" Er schließt das Fenster. „Es ist ein Unwetter. Typisch für Atlanta." Elena blickt auf. „Bei Stürmen ist immer etwas Schlimmes passiert. Der Autounfall, Klaus's Ritual, Jenna und John sind gestorben. Erinnerst du dich nicht?" Damon richtet seinen Polster zu Recht. „Das Wetter hat mich zu dem Zeitpunkt am wenigsten interessiert." Wenn Elena nervös ist, dann fährt sie sich öfters durchs Haar und Damon hat begonnen diese Eigenarten mit einem Schmunzeln zu beobachten. Sie steht nun zwar in seinem Zimmer, war aber keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Liegt es an seinem geöffneten Hemd? „Ich habe heute Hasenblut getrunken und mit der Zeit werde ich ganz darauf umsteigen." „Du willst Vegetarier werden?" Sie steigt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Du weißt, dass ich mit dem Morden von Menschen nie klargekommen bin." „Deswegen gibt es Blutreserven!" Nun kommt sie endlich näher. „Glaubst du denn nicht, dass du dich mit Eichhörnchen anfreunden kannst?" Damon verdreht die Augen und lacht: „Gilbert, halt die Klappe und leg dich hin!" Elena blickt kurz auf und tut dann aber als hätte er nichts Bewegendes gesagt. So ist es immer mit ihm. Jede Äußerung sieht so einfach und locker aus und er schafft es auch, sie mit Gefühlsäußerungen zu erschüttern, so wie vorhin, als er eine Anspielung zum Wetter machte um anschließend einfach weiter zu reden. Denn sie war nie dem Moment tatsächlich gestorben.

„Wie schön, alle Jungs sind hier vereint und spielen sich zum Platzhirsch auf, es hat sich nichts geändert!", begrüßt Natalia die Originals. Luis geht zu ihr und küsst ihre Hand. „Piacere, Natalia!" Sie küsst ihren Bruder links und rechts. „Nik, ist es nicht schön die mächtigen Rambaldi Brüder hier zu haben?" Er macht sich einen Drink. „Eher lästig!" Natalia wendet sich an Gian: „Wo ist Joseph?" „Pepino sucht nach Elisabetta." „Die tragische Jahrundertromanze", nippt Klaus ärgerlich an seinem Drink.

Als die Gäste das Haus verlassen haben, begibt er sich zum Tresor. Dort macht er eine unangenehme Entdeckung. Es fehlen Beutel. Nicht nur einer seiner wenigen des Doppelgängers sondern auch sein eigen Blut. Wer wagt es, ihn zu bestehlen? Diese verfluchten adeligen Brüder!

Elena geht ins Bad, wäscht sich das Gesicht und blickt sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. Ihr Spiegelbild ist nach all dem Wandel immer noch das Gleiche geblieben, denn nur ihre Sinne haben sich geschärft. Sie öffnet ihr Haar zieht ihre Jogginghose aus und geht zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sie wollte weiter mit ihm einen verbalen Ping Pong austauschen, aber als sie ihn sieht, ist er ans Bett gelehnt schon eingenickt. Sie geht auf seine Seite um das Licht zu löschen, als sie auf seinem Schoss das Taschenbuch „Vom Winde verweht" vorfindet. Sie lächelt und nimmt es hoch. Es war sein Schlüssel in seine Vergangenheit, in seine Zeit in der er ein Mensch war. Im jugendlichen Leichtsinn hat er sein Herz verschenkt an die falsche Frau und sie hätte ihn damals auch schon gemocht, denn tief in seinem Inneren war er großartig.

_Everything...__  
__  
Everything's falling, and I am included in that__  
Oh, how I try to be just okay__  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted__  
Was a little piece of you_

Sie beugt sich zu ihm und küsst sanft seine Lippen. Sie bewegen sich nicht sind aber weich und sanft. Als die Sekunden verstreichen, lässt Elena auf einen heftigeren Kuss ihrerseits ein. Und somit wacht Damon auf. Er hält inne und sieht sie an und nun bewegen sich seine Lippen auf den ihren. Seine Hand wandert leicht zu ihren Nacken und er richtet sich mit einem Zug auf. Denn nun weiß er was er will und ist bereit alles dafür zu tun.

Als er sich über sie gelegt hat, stoppt Elena seine Küsse und streicht durch sein Haar. „Ich hatte noch nie Sex…" Damon küsst ihren Hals und flüstert: „Das hörte sich mit Stefan anders an. Und du weißt doch was man über das Fahrradfahren so sagt…" „Ich meine es ernst, Damon! Alles ist so anders. Ich fühle jetzt viel intensiver und ich komme mir wieder wie eine Jungfrau vor!" Nun küsst Damon sich von ihrer Nasenspitze über die Wangen den Weg frei zu ihren Lippen. „Ein Mann muss eben tun was ein Mann tun muss", lächeln seine Augen. Elena haut ihn gegen seine Schultern. „Was haben wir über das Hauen gesagt!" „Du machst dich über mich lustig", beißt sie auf ihre Lippen. „Im Gegenteil Elena, ich finde es äußerst anziehend, denn ich verführe hier zum ersten Mal den Vampir Elena Gilbert!" und sein Blick verwandelt sich in pure Leidenschaft.

Er zieht seine Kleidung extrem schnell aus, während er ihren Körper erforscht und was er berührt und unter seinen Fingern spürt gefällt ihm. Er kann an nichts anderes denken und nichts anderes tun als sie zu küssen und im nächsten Augenblick kann er seine Erregung nicht mehr hinauszögern. „Es tut mir Leid…" Doch Elena antwortet darauf gar nicht, sie beginnt nur ihr Nachthemd auszuziehen und alle Gefühle und Hormone die sie durchströmen sind ihren bisherigen Empfindungen nur annähernd ähnlich. Liegt es am Vampirdasein? An ihren realen Gefühlen? Oder an Damon? Desto tiefer sie sich dem Moment hingibt, desto mehr Emotionen rasen durch ihren Körper.

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love__  
But I want, want, want to be your love__  
Want to be your love for real__  
_

Das Unwetter ist besser geworden und eine angenehme Kühle kommt durch das Fenster ins Zimmer. Als Damon erwacht, sitzt Elena am Fenster. Er geht zu ihr hin und umarmt sie von hinten. Im geöffneten, gegenüberliegenden Fenster spiegelt sich ihrer Silhouette und Damon küsst ihre Wange. „So fühlt es sich also an?" Er nickt und spielt mit ihren Fingern in seinen Händen.

Elena begibt sich wieder zu ihm und küsst ihn zärtlich. Hätte sie seine Antwort abgewartet, hätte er sagen müssen, dass es sich unglaublich für ihn anfühlte. Besser als alles zuvor und er hatte schon viele Frauen bei sich. Wobei er nicht ganz verstand, was so anders war, als bei all den anderen. Lag es an ihnen beiden? Lag es an seinen Gefühlen? Oder an Elena? Aber er braucht sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr zu machen, denn diesmal liegt es an Elena, ihn zu verführen….

_I want to be your love, love, love _

**_Hier der Verweis auf meine neue Geschichte! Viel Vergnügen!_**

**_Mía Noe_**


	13. Seelenfreund

_Liebe Leser!_

_Hier erfährt ihr etwas über die Vergangenheit meiner Originals_

– _Eure Mía Noe_

_Seelenfreund_

…_ wo dein Herz schlägt_

_I heard that you're settled down__  
That you found a girl and you're married now.__  
I heard that your dreams came true.__  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Elisabetta nippt an einem Cappuccino und als sie aufblickt, traut sie ihren Augen nicht. „Buongiorno Pino!" geht sie zu ihm und er hebt sie hoch. „ Colpo di scena, Sabeth!" Sie lächelt und setzen sich hin. „Pino nennt mich nur noch meine Familie." „Also gut, Joseph. Kaum jemand weiß dass ich Sabeth bin." „Du bist immer noch wunderschön", stellt er beiläufig fest. „Und du hast dich kaum verändert. Charmant wie immer." „Ich habe sehr über die Geschichte deiner Familie gelacht. Eine richtige Tragödie, wie Niklas alle nach der Reihe in die Kiste steckte." „Hast du nicht auch Angst in einer zu landen?" Elisabetta hebt die Hand. „Kann schon sein….Irgendwie ist das unsere Familientradition. Wenn einer von uns böse ist, setzt Nik uns nicht auf einen naughty chair, sondern ab in der Box!" Sie trinkt wieder einen Schluck: „…Mikealson Familybussiness!" Joseph muss laut lachen. „Kleines, ich hab deinen trockenen Humor vermisst!" „Und ich habe dich vermisst, Pino…" „Und dann gondelt Niklas wie ein Wahnsinniger um die ganze Welt!" „Ja und hinter ihm her der böse Babbo, nun ja, was soll ich sagen, jede Familie hat so ihre Problemchen.", spottet Elisabetta weiter. „Nicht einmal Shakespeare konnte bessere Komödien schreiben.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?__  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

Als sie aufsieht, steht Damon vor ihr und lächelt. „Hallo ich bin Damon…kennen wir uns?" Elisabetta reicht ihm ihre Hand. „Nein! Ich bin Lisetta und werde nicht lange in Mystic Falls bleiben!" „Schade eigentlich!", lächelt er sein schiefes Lächeln und verschwindet.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
Don't forget me, I beg__  
I remember you said,__  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,__  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
_

Joseph, der diese Begegnung beobachtet, stellt fest: „Du hattest deine Finger bei dem Kleinen im Spiel." Elisabetta schmunzelt geheimnisvoll: „Damon würde sich nicht als klein bezeichnen!" „Ich wusste es doch!", grinst Joseph. „Was hat mich verraten, Pino?", wendet sie sich ihrem Jugendfreund wieder zu. „Es ist die Art wie er dich anschaut. Wären da keine Gefühle im Spiel gewesen, dann würde er dir keine solchen Blicke zu werfen." Etwas traurig und ernst erwidert sie: „ Vielleicht habe ich ihn doch nur manipuliert…" „Das wäre wohl eher die Handschrift von Klaus und nicht die deine. Manipuliert hast du ihn ohne Frage, aber seine Gefühle sind vollkommen real…"

_You know how the time flies__  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives__  
We were born and raised__  
In a summer haze__  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

Damon kommt wieder zurück in die Villa, als Elena in der Küche sitzt. Wäre es denn so verkehrt oder gar töricht, ihr jetzt seine Liebe zu gestehen? Sie sitzt da und isst ihr Frühstück. Sie hat noch nicht verlernt, wie ein Mensch zu frühstücken, denn an ihrem Mundwinkel klebt noch ein Rest der Marmelade. „Du hast da was!", nimmt sein Zeigefinger die Marmelade auf, wobei er etwas länger auf ihren Lippen bleibt. Elena lächelt und fährt schnell herum um ihn gegen die Wand zu lehnen. „Wow, das ist wahnsinnig sexy!", ändert Damon die Position und küsst ihren Hals. „Und wir können es sofort ins Schlafzimmer verlegen!", nimmt sie ihn an der Hand. „Elena, langsam machst du mich richtig fertig!" Sie gehen die Treppe nach oben und Elena dreht sich küssend zu ihm um. „Salvatore, sei ein Mann!" „Und ich liebe es, wenn du so herrisch bist!" neckt Damon sie.

Elisabetta geht im Rosengarten ihrer Villa entlang und sie hat viele Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Eines wo Damon im Bett neben ihr schläft und als er aufwacht sie durch seine Augen bezaubern anlächelt. Oder ein anderes Bild wo sie bei der Party in ihrem Schlafzimmer sind und sich langsam zur Jazzmusik bewegen. Damon ist ein guter Mann und eine treue Seele und doch sind ihm diese Eigenschaft bis zu Gänze unbekannt und er würde eher für die Seinen Sterben und loyal sein, als sie jemals zu verraten oder sie gar umzubringen. All diese Züge sind in ihrer Familie unbekannt.

_Nothing compares__  
No worries or cares__  
Regrets and mistakes__  
They are memories made.__  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?__  
__  
Never mind, I'll never find someone like you__  
I wish nothing but the best for you_

Nik und Kol könnten so viel von diesen Brüdern lernen und doch werden sie nur wegen ihres Glaubens belächelt. Elisabetta schaut zur Sonne hinauf und fährt mit ihren Fingern über ihr Medaillon. Es war ein Geschenk ihrer ersten großen Liebe und er war für sie gestorben. Das war ihre Geschichte und ihre Vergangenheit. Sie hat keine Erinnerung an die dunklen Jahre und doch hat nur einer vor sich selbst gerettet und dieser Jemand war Joseph.

Als sie aufblickt steht er vor ihr und sein Blick schweift zärtlich zu ihr. Er hebt die Hand und mit einer Bewegung zaubert er eine weiße Lilie hervor. „…du hast das Zaubern also noch nicht verlernt?", stellt Elisabetta fest. „Ich würde für dich immer alles möglich machen und alles herbei zaubern…für dich tausend Mal, Sabeth!", nähert er sich ihr. „Ich liebe es….alles hat sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert!", spielen ihre Finger mit den Seinen. „…aber du bist durch all dieses Jahrtausende immer noch derselbe geblieben!"


	14. Die Rache

_Liebe Leser!_

_Klaus zeigt sein wahres Innerstes!_

**Die Rache**

…_.eine Art Exkursion_

_In der zwischen Zeit, was sich auf dem Stadtplatz also wo anders zugetragen hat…._

" Freunde und Familie, wie schön, dass ihr euch alle hier versammelt habt!", begrüßt Klaus Elena, Damon und Naoeem. Seine Schwester Natalia und Elisabetta sind auch nach Mystic Falls gekommen. "Ich bin etwas verärgert, denn jemand hat mich bestohlen..." Caroline blickt sich fragend um. Klaus geht auf und ab. "Mir wurde mein Blut gestohlen! Das ist fast so als würde man meine Worte und Zeichnungen auf dem Blatt Papier rauben und das verstimmt mich ein wenig..." noε  
Damon sieht auf: "Von was sprichst du?" "Jemand wollte mit meinem Blut sein eigenes Ding machen...meine Idee als seine verkaufen. Diese Person glaubte allem ernstes, dass es so einfach wäre zu Ruhm und Ehre zu gelangen...mit meinem Blut neue Hybriden zu erschaffen, das war einfach töricht!"

Klaus hebt seine Hand: "Komm schon, Schätzchen. wir erwarten dich...!" Mit langsamen Schritten kommt nun eine braunhaarige Person auf die Bühne. "Sei doch nicht so schüchtern, beim Stehlen und Betrügen warst du es ja auch nicht!", funkelt Klaus sie an. "Ist das Katherine?!", stellt Damon erstaunt fest. Sie stolpert und landet vor Klaus Füße. "Komm hoch, Schätzchen!", reicht Klaus ihr seine Hand. Er dreht sie zum Publikum. "Sie sieht aus wie Katarina...aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie nur eine billige Kopie. Schlecht angezogen und miserabel geschminkt! Ihr Name lautet Katherine Rodriguez." Die Gruppe sieht sie mitfühlend an. "Und Kate, ich habe von dir noch kein Wort des Bedauerns gehört?! Möchtest du uns etwas sagen, jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit, sprich dich aus..." Klaus hält seine Hand doch, doch nur Schweigen erfüllt den Ort...

"Feigling!", flüstert er ihr zu, obwohl es alle Anwesende hören konnten. "Anonym stehlen, das liegt dir, aber für mehr reicht es nicht! Mag sein, dass es in deiner Internetgeneration akzeptabel ist, aber in meiner Welt ist es unrecht! Und da du nicht einmal das Wort ergriffen hast, bekommst du keine Milde!"

Nun hält er ihren Arm und jagt seine spitzen Zähne in ihn. "Du wolltest dich doch verwandeln...", lässt er sie zu Boden fallen. "Ich nehme mal an du wolltest dich in einen Hybriden verwandeln?" Natalia kommt mit Klaus gestohlen Blutbeutel seines eigenen Blutes. "Hier ist mein Blut...möchtest du um Gnade winseln?" Sie blickt auf. "Ich könnte dich Katarina vorstellen und sie würde dich verspeisen, ganz schnell...oder wie wäre es dich der Sonne auszusetzen? Das sind alles noε angenehmen Wege um ums Leben zu kommen..." Kate beginnt erneut zu Schluchzen. "Erwägt es jemand sich für sie einzusetzen?", schaut Klaus in die Runde. "Niemand? Ist das nun für dich eine überraschende Wende?" Er hebt sie zu sich hoch. "Shsh...nicht weinen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir...Natalia?" Seine kleine Schwester kommt zu ihm. "Magst du noch einen Drink?" Sie beißt sich in ihre Halsschlagader. " Es gibt Vampire, die durchaus Vampirblut als delikat ansehen..." Natalia lässt sie fallen. "...so wie ich!" Nun kommt sein Hybrid Ryan mit einer Spritze. "Danke, Kamerad..." Klaus spritzt das Blut des Doppelgängers in ihre Vene. „...nun gut, du wirst nun eine Verwandlung machen, aber du wirst niemals ein Hybrid sein. Nenn es eine unvollkommene Verwandlung. Natalia hat dir mein Blut ausgesaugt und damit hast du nicht mehr viel Blut in deinem Körper und die wichtigste Zutat fehlt dir auch...du bist kein Werwolf..." Natalia klatscht begeistert in den Händen. Klaus legt seine Wange an die ihre. "So etwas kann passieren, wenn man einen mächtigen Vampir zum Narren hält!", flüstert er ihr gefährlich zu.

"Das soll euch eine Lehre sein. Wer mich bestielt in Zukunft kann mit schlimmeren Strafen rechnen! Deswegen handelt klug und nicht so unbewusst voller Dummheit!", wendet sich Klaus an sein Publikum. "Und was geschieht jetzt mit ihr?", will Stefan wissen. Klaus lässt sie wieder zu Boden sinken. "Zuerst dachte ich eine kleine Gruft wäre doch nett, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt, ich lasse sie gehen...!" Kate meint sie hatte sich verhört, denn sie kommt frei? Sie erhebt sich und will schnell den Ort des Grauens verlassen. Sie rennt die Bühne herab und wird auf der letzten Stufe von Klaus eingeholt. "Ich möchte, dass du kein Verlangen mehr nach Blut hast...nach keinem Tropfen...du vernimmst zwar den Schmerz, wegen der Entzündung meines Bisses, kannst ihn aber nicht zu ordnen. Der Schmerz wird dein einziger Begleiter sein. Du wirst dir nichts antun, denn du hast ein lebenswertes Leben vor dir...und nun steigst du in dein Auto und du wirst so lange davon fahren, getrieben davon, dass du dein Ausgangsziel nie erreichen wirst!", schaut Klaus in ihre Augen. "Und nun verschwinde und trete mir niemals wieder unter die Augen!" "Ich verschwinde und trete dir niemals unter die Augen wieder!", wiederholt Katherine Rodriguez und fährt mit dem Auto davon.

Eigene Figuren wurden frei erfunden und die Hauptfiguren gehören zur Serie **The Vampire Diaries!**

**Ähnlichkeiten** mit **realen** Personen sind zum größten Teil **Zufall.**

Klaus wurde mit gestohlenem Eigentum verärgert, denn er wurde damit um kostbare Zeit gebracht, die er sinnvoller mit einer Verabredung und Caroline verbringen hätte können...


	15. Zu nah

_Liebe Leser!_

_Caroline ist zu tiefst erschüttert, was Klaus dem Mädchen angetan hat und sie muss sich entscheiden. Sie trägt nun eine tiefe Angst in sich und weiß nicht, zu was er noch alles fähig ist!_

_-Eure Mía Noe_

**Zu nah**

„Liebes! Mach die Tür auf!", klopft er an Caroline's Tür. Caroline sitzt in der Ecke und bewegt sich nicht. „Wir müssen reden!" Sie zittert und wartet, denn irgendwann wird ihm langweilig und er verschwindet. „Mach auf!" flüstert Klaus. Er ist es so satt. Wieso muss er sich immer für seine Natur rechtfertig! Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen, freiwillig und sie wusste wie er ist. Er rutscht der Tür entlang nach unten, denn für ihn ist gewiss, er bleibt.

Am nächsten Tag kann Caroline nicht anders, denn sie braucht Blut von Tieren. Sie öffnet vorsichtig die Tür und ist erleichtert, da Klaus nicht da war. Sie rennt ihn den Wald und löscht ihren Durst. „ Siehst du das, Liebes! Das ist deine Natur…" erscheint Klaus vor ihr. Verstört lässt sie den Hasen fallen und will davon rennen, aber er hält sie fest. „Ich liebe dich mit all deinen Fehlern, denn die machen dich zu etwas besonderen!", wischt er ihr das Hasenblut von den Mundwinkeln. „Lass mich!", reißt Caroline sich los. „Was du dem Mädchen angetan hast, war abartig! Es hat nichts mehr mit der Natur eines Vampirs zu tun. Hörst du!", schreit sie an. „Verschwinde!" Klaus lässt sie los. Sie versucht erneut zu fliehen, doch er packt sie an ihrer Taille und drückt sie gegen eine Eiche. „Tue, das nicht!", flüstert er ihr so nah, dass Caroline erschaudert. „Du drohst mir, nach alldem?", flüstert sie ängstlich. „Du willst mir etwas antun? Mich missbrauchen?!", zittert sie am ganzen Leib.

Klaus beißt sich auf die Lippen und er lässt sie enttäuscht los. Nun zeigt sie ihm ihr Innerstes und sie geht wirklich davon aus, dass er ihr etwas antun würde. Er … ihr! Blind vor Wut schlägt er mit seiner Hand auf die Eiche und Caroline macht einen Satz weg von ihm. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass meine Mutter hinter all dem steckt! Sie hat mein Blut gestohlen und das Mädchen dafür benutzt.", sieht er finster zu Caroline. „Ich habe sie umsonst bestraft. Ist das nicht witzig?", beginnt Klaus laut zu lachen. „Meine eigene Mutter hat mich zum Narren gehalten. MICH! Sie wird dafür bezahlen.", lacht er weiter. Und blitzschnell ist er wieder bei Caroline. „…und trotzdem hatte das ganze etwas Gutes, Liebes…", flüstert er drohend. „Es zeigt auf welcher Seite du dich stellst. Gegen wem! Ich, der dich liebt….und jetzt lauf!" Caroline zögert nicht und beginnt davon zu rennen. Klaus war vollkommen außer sich, gefährlich und wahnsinnig. „Und dass du mir unterstellst, dass ich dich vergewaltigen würde! Das ist das Letzte, Caroline….", hallen seine Worte ihr nach.

Als sie Daheim ankommt, ist Bonnie schon dort. „Du musst Esther informieren. Er wird sie töten.", sprudelt es aus Caroline nur so heraus. „Das geht nicht!" „Habt ihr nicht so einen Voodoo? Bonnie, es ist wichtig!" „Ich kann nicht. Bei Esther schneit man nicht einfach so herein." „Wenn du es nicht tust, dann muss ich allein zu ihr hin…" Bonnie hält Caroline am Arm fest. „Du begibst dich unnötig in Gefahr, das kann ich nicht zu lassen." „Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt, Bonnie. Der Junge ist fort und das Monster ist geblieben. Wir alle sind in Gefahr!"

„Ist es nicht witzig Niklas…du hast ihr gezeigt, was in dir steckt, mein Lieber!" Klaus schaut sie wütend an. Esther schmunzelt: „Und was für eine überraschende Wendung, mein Schatz. Sie hat gesehen wie du wirklich bist und sie wendet sich ab. Sie hat sogar Angst vor dir." Esther faltet ihre Hände. „ Das Problem ist somit gelöst. Du kannst mit der Prostituierten nicht mehr schlafen. Ich bin sie los." „Was hast du getan Mutter!" „Ich hab ein kleines Mädchen in Transe gesetzt und sie hat dich bestohlen…glaub mir mein Schatz, sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie da tat.", lächelt sie amüsiert. „Und du hast sie vor den Augen der Stadt bestraft." Klaus beginnt in seinem Jackett zu kramen. „…und wie du sie bestraft hast. Sie ist ruhelos, unverwandelt und du kannst es nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Brillanter Schachzug, wie dein Vater, Niklas!", lacht Esther. Klaus geht auf sie zu, nimmt ihr Handgelenk und sticht eine Nadel in ihren Arm. „Dieser Schachzug ist um einiges besser, Mutter!" und er drückt die Flüssigkeit in ihre Adern. Erschrocken versucht sie sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. „Shsh, Mutter…wir sind noch nicht fertig…hab Geduld." Er lässt sie los und sie zieht schnell die Nadel heraus. „Was zum Teufel?" Blitzschnell beißt er in ihr anderes Handgelenk. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dich gedulden musst…Mutter!"

Als Klaus die Villa verlassen hat, findet Caroline eine verletzte Esther vor sich. „Sie müssen aufpassen! Klaus wird versuchen…" Esther hebt die Hand. „Sei Still, kleiner Frischling! Du wagst es noch einmal hier zu erscheinen. Du hast hier nichts verloren." Esther spricht einen Fluch aus und Caroline's Kopf droht vor Schmerzen zu zerspringen. „…du wirst durch mich im Inneren verbrennen, kleines Vampirfräulein. Und ganz ohne Sonnenschein. Für wen hältst du dich? Katarina, komm zu mir!", lächelt Esther geheimnisvoll. Plötzlich erscheint Katherine. Eine unter Schmerzen leidende Caroline blickt sie erschrocken an. „Ich brauche dein Blut und ich werde mich in eine neue Art verwandeln….Hexe, Hybrid und Vampir, ist das nicht eine interessante Mischung?", lächelt Esther zufrieden.

Die Nacht ist pechschwarz und Esther hat ihr gedroht. Nun ist so weit. Sie hat eine Rechnung mit Damon offen und diese wird sie damit begleichen, dass sie ihm sein Liebstes nimmt. Elena trinkt eine Mischung aus Eichhörnchenblut und Orangensaft. „Oh…du bist ja noch ganz menschlich…", spürt Elena einen Windhauch. „Katherine!" „Hallo Elena.", mit diesen Worten hat sie Elena schon gepackt. Blitzschnell drückt sie Elena gegen die Wand. „Lass mich los….Kat…bitte!", versucht Elena sich zu befreien. „Schlimm genug, dass Damon dich in eine von uns gemacht hat, aber noch viel schlimmer ist, dass du jetzt so selbstgefällig herum läufst, als wärst du ich!", mit einer Wucht haut sie Elena gegen den Kühlschrank. „…doch jeder weiß, dass ich besser bin!", lächelt Katherine geheimnisvoll. Elena war nicht auf die Schmerzen vorbereitet, denn sie dachte immer, dass alles schnell heilen wird. „Ich kann dich in der Luft zerreißen!", höhnt Katherine weiter. Elena blutet aus dem Mund und erhebt sich. „Wieso tust du das nur?" Damon schleicht von hinten, hebt seinen Finger auf seine Lippen und zieht Katherine eine Bierflasche über den Kopf. „Elena, lauf!" und schon befindet er sich in mitten eines Kampfes mit ihr.

„Wie in alten Zeiten…" „Nicht ganz!" „Bist du so besessen von mir, dass du den Doppelgänger in mich verwandeln wolltest?", schleudert sie Damon durch die Luft. „Sie ist besser als du…" „Bla Bla Bla…du langweilst mich. Weißt du was, renn ihr nach. Sie verliert Blut und ist ganz alleine da draußen. Damon, der Retter naht!", schmeißt sie Damon durch das große Wohnzimmerfenster.

Elena hat sich außer Atmen hinter einem Haus verschanzt und sie bangt um Damon. Plötzlich steht er vor ihr. „Geht's dir gut?" hält sie sein Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Es ist besser wenn du gehst. Sie ist mies drauf, ich werde das klären." Elena bleibt erstarrt stehen. „Elena!" Doch ihr Blick sagt ihm, dass sie hier ist. Sie steht apathisch da und zittert am ganzen Leib. Katherine sucht nach den Beiden. Damon steht unheimlich nah bei Elena, legt seine Hand auf ihren Mund und dreht sich zu Katherine. Um Elena zu beruhigen, legt er sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsst sie für einen kurzen Moment. „Caroline ist bei Esther und sie wird es nicht überleben….", säuselt Katherine amüsiert. „Ich weiß ihr hört mich…." Damon nickt Elena zu und diese beginnt davon zu rennen.

„Lass uns das klären!", stellt Damon sich ihr. Und kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, sticht Kathrin ihn schon einen Dolch in die Brust. Schweratmet geht er zu Boden. Elena hört ihn keuchen und bleibt stehen. „Überraschungsmoment! Damon…das war leicht!" Er liegt nun am Boden und flucht. Sie setzt sich auf Damons Bauch und beugt sich zu ihm: „Sei lieber netter zu mir, denn wenn ich hier drücke…" Damon kann nicht ausatmen. „…kann es wehtun!" Sie schnappt sich seine Arme, damit er sich nicht mehr rühren kann. „…wie wäre es….ich erfülle dir ein kleines Träumchen…so wie du Rose! Du und ich ein letztes Mal?", leckt sie über seine Wangen. Sie zieht den Dolch aus seiner Brust und schneidet sein Hemd auf. Damon kann sich nicht rühren. „Du bist nicht mein Typ! Ich liebe Elena…."


	16. Dunkle Herzen

_Liebe Leser!_

_Happy bloody Valentine!_

_-Eure Mía Noe_

**Die dunkle Trilogy**

**Dunkle Herzen…**

_Wahrlich, keiner ist weise, der nicht die Dunkelheit kennt_

Katherine erhebt sich angewidert. „Dir ist aber schon die Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen?", beginnt sie ihn mit ihren Stiefeln zu treten. „Ihr Salvatore Brüder seid so was von besessen nach mir!" Damon hat weder die Kraft sich zu erheben noch sich zu verteidigen. „Elena ist eindeutig die bessere Wahl…war sie immer!", brüllt er sie an. Nun nimmt Katherine den Dolch und sticht ihn immer wieder in seinen Bauch. „Hör auf damit!", schmeißt sich Elena auf ihn und Katherine trifft sie. „….du bringst ihn noch um!", schleudert sie Katherine zu Boden. „Was ist nur los mit dir?" beginnen die beiden zu kämpfen. „Er hatte mal etwas für dich übrig!", kickt Elena sie rasant weg. „…er liebte dich und er war ein unschuldiger Junge. Du hast keinen der beiden verdient, Miststück!" „Und du schon? Du liebst es doch auch von beiden begehrt zu werden…du spielst auch deine Spielchen. Du bist nicht besser als ich.", gibt Katherine ihr zu bedenken.

Nun steigt Klaus aus einem Wagen aus. Elena blickt zu ihm und dann zu Damon. Darauf schmeißt sie die Waffe zu Katherine. „…na los! Töte mich, denn ich bin nicht so wie du!" Katherine schnappt sich den Dolch und geht auf Elena zu. „Machst du jetzt auf einen moralischen Vampir?", provoziert Katherine weiter. „Du hast all deine Freunde und deine Familie in den Abgrund gestürzt!" Elena steht nun an einer Häuserwand und es gibt kein Entkommen. „Aber du willst ja Märtyrerin spielen…sollst du haben!", streichelt sie mit dem Dolch Elena's Halsschlagader entlang. „Du bist Isobel sehr ähnlich. Sie hat dich auch verraten…das ist deine Familie…sie ist geprägt durch Betrug, Verrat und Verlust!" Elena blickt ihr direkt in die Augen und flüstert: „… nur zu töte mich, Katarina. Du bist nicht besser als meine Mutter. Und diese Tatsache überrascht mich nicht!" Katherine setzt die Dolchspitze an und ritzt sanft an Elenas Wange. „So ist der Lauf der Petrova Familie und du beendest nun den Familienfluch!" Katherine starrt sie erbost an und zögert. „Ich bin deine Vorfahrin. Mein Kind wurde mir im Kindbett entrissen, also sprich erst von Familie, wenn du eine eigene hast!", lässt sie die Waffe fallen. „Und ein weiteres Familienmitglieder von deiner Streberclique wird sterben! Esther hat sie….", und mit dieser Warnung war sie verschwunden.

Elena blickt erschrocken auf und geht zu Damon. „Interessante Wendung, ich hätte nicht auf dich gesetzt, Elena…", flüstert Klaus anerkennend.

Nachdem Damon zwei Blutbeutel geleert hat, sieht er zu Elena auf und sie bleiben erschöpft in der Küche stehen. Katherine hatte wieder einmal ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen und Elena in ihren ersten Kampf als Vampir gezogen.

Nun sieht Elena müde, gebrochen und verzweifelt aus. „Ich habe von Jenna verlangt, dass sie es abstellt." Damon sieht sie besorgt an. „Das letzte was ich zu ihr gesagt habe, war, dass sie ihre menschlichen Gefühle abstellen soll.", bilden sich Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ich hab in ihren letzten Momenten des Lebens etwas so Grausames abverlangt." Die Tränen fließen nun über ihre Wangen und Damon zieht sie an sich. „…und das weiß ich erst ab heutet. Damon, sie hatte Angst, große Angst…und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen! Ich habe verlangt, dass sie noch mehr leidet, wer tut das einem Familienmitglied an? ... Meine Angst um Caroline ist enorm… Esther wird sie töten! Wie kann man das als Vampir aushalten, Angst um jemanden? Ich kann rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Und diese Gefühle sind so unheimlich massiv, dass mir alles in meinem Inneren zerreißt!" Damon wiegt sie beruhigend Hin und Her. „Sie darf nicht sterben!"

_I don't know where I am__  
__I don't know th__is place__  
__Don't recog__nize anybody__  
__Just the same old empty face_

„Oh Gott… Ich habe Katherine so geliebt! Ich sah wie sie verschwand, obwohl ich lange hoffte, dass sie mich wählt und das Leben das ich ihr hätte bieten können. Ich fand sie über einer Leiche gebeugt, mehre Male sogar, ich war schockiert, aber ich war trotzdem in sie verliebt. Ich lief zu dem Mädchen, doch sie war schon kalt und blutleer. Sie hatte sie umgebracht und erst da habe ich meine Bestimmung erkannt. Ich musste ab sofort töten um zu überleben!" blickt Damon auf, während Elena nun ihre Jack nimmt und gehen will, hält aber dann Inne, den mit so einem Geständnis hatte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht gerechnet.

„Aber wie ich dich damals im Krankenhaus sah, angeschlossen an die Maschinen und dein Blut floss in diese Beutel. Anstatt dass dich die Krankenschwester pflegte, stach sie neue Nadeln in deine Venen um noch mehr Blut abzunehmen. Dieser gesamte Moment war blankes Grauen, Elena! Surreal, denn ich wollte dich retten, deine Lippen waren blau, dem Tode nah und auch ich wollte in dem Moment sterben. Ich wollte mit dir sterben. Ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl als bei Katherine. Und da gab ich dir mein Blut. Und dann hast du geatmet und ich habe entschlossen am Leben zu bleiben. Aber ich wollte dich beschützen, ließ dich vergessen…" Seine Augen sind plötzlich verletzlich und mit seinen Worten scheint er ihr plötzlich wieder unendlich nah zu sein.

_There comes you to keep me safe from harm  
__There comes you to take me in your arms_

„Aber wenn du jetzt zu Esther gehst, dann kann ich dich nicht beschützen…jetzt bist du noch hier bei mir und du hast immer noch die Wahl… Du kannst dich entscheiden am Leben zu bleiben, du kannst dich entscheiden bei mir zu bleiben…. Doch wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehst, dann wird sie dich auch töten. Ich habe keinen Plan gegen Esther… Und dies würde schließlich mich töten und auch Stefan würde es umbringen….uns alle! Gemeinsam mit dir!"

__„Damon, alles tut so weh! Caroline braucht mich. Sie gehört nun zu meiner Familie. Ich darf niemanden mehr verlieren, nie wieder…und der gesamte Schmerz vergeht nicht!" Er sieht sie an und nimmt einen Teil ihrer Schmerzen in seinem Blick auf.

Die Nacht war vergangen, die Schrecken aber bleiben. Durch den Eingang scheint die aufgehende Sonne.

„Ich weiß, dass es weh tut Elena, aber es wird vergehen, vertrau mir. Auch wenn es jetzt noch so dunkel erscheint, es wird vergehen. Wenn du nicht mehr bei mir bist, werde ich niemals die Dunkelheit verlassen können." Sie geht in den Eingang. „Es tut mir so leid, dass du durch mich Jenna verloren hast, Liebling!" Sie küsst seine Stirn: „Das war allein das Werk von Klaus nicht von dir Damon! Magst du noch einen Kaffee?" „ Ich liebe einen!" „Dann lass uns gehen…"

Stefan der diese Szene mitangehört hat, kann es nicht fassen. Sie liebt ihn und kann er das seiner Familie jetzt antun und sie wieder entzweien? Ihr Kuss für seinen Bruder war so unendlich zärtlich und irgendwie schafft Damon es immer seine Gefühle zu beschreiben, obwohl er sie nicht offen ausspricht! Stefan will diese Zärtlichkeit nicht mitansehen!

„Hallo Elena!" Sie blickt auf und vor ihr steht Stefan. Elena blickt zu Damon, der sich ihr unendlich verwundbar gezeigt hat und Damon hält ihrem Blick stand. Für einen Wimpernschlag senkt sie ihr Gesicht und als sie aufsieht, sieht sie Stefan an. Dieser erwidert ihren Blick und beiden entgeht dabei der Moment indem sich Damon voller Schmerz abwendet.


End file.
